Balto's Inside Story: New Enemy
by WolfDan
Summary: Part 6 of 7 of my fanfic BIS! After Steele and Niju are gone, the peace has come to the family or at least it seems so. With some old and new characters, good and bad, how is that going to work in the family? Will one new character go to avenge the death of the beloved? If so, who will oppose her, trying to end the feud between them?


As for Aleu and Kenai's puppies, Tundra, Aki, Denahi and Naia remained unadopted. They already knew that they weren't going to be adopted due to their wolf looks.

''Well, here they grow.'' Aleu commented. ''But is there enough space for six of us?''

''I'm not quite sure.'' Kenai said. ''Maybe they'll like it, maybe they won't.''

''If they don't...'' Aleu continued. ''Then what?''

''I don't know.'' Kenai said. ''It'd be too cruel to expell them out of the boat. There must be some answer to this.''

As the time was passing, their puppies were growing up, and the bigger they were, the less space there was.

When they were six months old, there seemed to be even less space for all of them than they thought.

''I'm not sure what to tell them.'' Kenai said. ''Should I teach them to hunt? Or something else?''

''It's never too late for anything.'' Aleu said.

Later that night, everyone was asleep. Everyone was sleeping peacefully, even Kenai, but his dreams weren't what it was thought to be.

He was walking in the snowy plains. It reminded him on the same ones he had in a dream before he was destined to go to Nome.

''Could it be?'' Kenai asked himself, looking around. ''Is my spirit guide here anywhere?''

Then, someone's steps were heard in the snow. As soon as he heard them, he looked around and noticed a large white husky approaching him. He knew who it was.

''Juneau.'' Kenai said, noticing his spirit guide. ''Did you come to help me?''

''I sure did.'' Juneau answered. ''I see that you and my niece are being bothered by the problems with your pups.''

''True.'' Kenai said. ''It feels like as if they are going to protest for living with us.''

''As I could have seen all this time...'' Juneau said. ''You two are indeed good parents and there are almost no chances for any protests, but I know what you are trying to say.''

''Well?'' Kenai asked, hoping for Juneau's answer.

''As your puppies have more wolf blood than Aleu, then I see in their futures to be skilled hunters.'' Juneau said.

''So our pups shall be hunters?'' Kenai asked.

''Yes.'' Juneau confirmed. ''They will start their own wolf pack over the time.''

''A wolf pack?'' Kenai asked, concerned. ''Does that mean that there will be times when we won't see them?!''

''Take it easy, Kenai.'' Juneau said, calmly. ''You've been hunting in that forest for a long time, yet you never left.''

''So if I never left, then our pups won't leave too?'' Kenai said.

''True.'' Juneau replied. ''They'll hunt the animals that inhabit the forest and they'll be always there. It also means that they'll be able to visit their family anytime.''

''Well, that's good to know.'' Kenai said, relieved. ''But shall I teach them how to hunt? So, you know, they form a wolf pack?''

''I'm sure that will do.'' Juneau said. ''They'll be grateful to you for the help.''

''Thank you, Juneau.'' Kenai said.

''Anytime.'' Juneau said, then she turned away. ''Goodbye, Kenai. Hopefully we meet again.''

Kenai nodded as he watched his spirit guide heading away and soon enough, she disappeared in the white background. Then Kenai woke up.

The sun had already risen, yet the pups were sleeping. But after Kenai woke up, Aleu woke up as well.

''Morning, Kenai.'' Aleu said, yawning. ''Slept well?''

''I sure did.'' Kenai said. ''I had a dream.''

''Yeah?'' Aleu asked. ''What about?''

''My spirit guide came.'' Kenai said. Aleu was listening carefully. ''She told me not to worry about the problem we're dealing with.''

''And?'' Aleu asked.

''They will form their own pack.'' Kenai said. ''But, hey. Don't worry! They will remain in these woods, we will see them anytime and they will visit our whole family!''

''That's... good.'' Aleu said. Kenai noticed that her voice was a bit worried.

''Is something wrong?'' Kenai asked.

''Do you remember when I told you the story of the hunter that almost shot me?'' Aleu asked. ''Before my papa revealed the wolf heritage inside me?''

''Yes, why?'' Kenai asked.

''Kenai, I'm afraid for them.'' Aleu said, as she sounded that she was going to cry. ''I don't want to lose any of our pups because of the hunters!''

''Aleu! Calm down!'' Kenai whispered, trying not to wake pups up. ''Look, we'll see what can we do! Alright?''

Aleu looked at Kenai. She was still unsure about the future of their pups, but as long as they have her family support, she was calm a bit.

''We should tell my family about this.'' Aleu said.

''Good.'' Kenai said. ''Then we'll tell to our pups about their future.''

Later...

Aleu was with the pups waiting in the boat. Kenai headed to the town to inform Balto and the others what he had dreamed and the problem about the hunters.

''Mama, why's this taking so long?'' Tundra asked.

''Your dad has to tell you something.'' Aleu said. ''But he has to tell your relatives what is it about first.''

''I think I see dad coming.'' Denahi said, noticing Kenai on the way back.

Soon enough, Kenai entered the boat and just said: ''Don't worry. We got everything secured.''

''Good.'' Aleu said.

''Papa?'' Naia said. ''What's going on?''

Kenai looked at his pups. After taking care of them on the old boat, it was their time to start living on their own.

''I had a dream.'' Kenai said. ''My spirit guide came to me and told me about your futures.''

''And what is it about?'' Aki asked.

''We all know that you won't get adopted.'' Kenai said. ''But she told me that you will start your own pack.''

''Our own pack?'' Denahi asked. ''But, dad, we don't know how to hunt!''

''You don't have to worry about it.'' Kenai said. ''I and your mom will teach you how to hunt.''

''That sounds good, papa.'' Tundra said. ''But what about the hunters?''

''That's the question I'm going to answer you.'' Kenai said.

''Okay.'' Everyone said.

''When you are hunting and when you suddenly hear howling coming from the town...'' Kenai said. ''It's us, your relatives or the other canines of Nome.''

''Is that some kind of alert?'' Aki asked.

''An alert that the hunter is coming.'' Kenai continued. ''When you hear it, let go your prey and hide! Do not hestitate!''

''Alright.'' Naia said.

''So, Aleu.'' Kenai asked. ''What do you think about it?''

''It sounds good to me.'' Aleu said. ''And about teaching them how to hunt, we can teach them together or sometimes one of us can do.''

''Good.'' Kenai said. ''Later we are going to the woods here nearby and we will teach you how to hunt.''

The pups nodded as they accepted their futures, although not quite confidentally as the hunters would eventally go in there.

Later...

Aleu and Kenai took their four pups to the forest to teach them hunting. Soon enough, they were deep enough in the forest.

''So, dad.'' Aki said. ''Is this the part where you hunt?''

''Absolutely.'' Kenai confirmed. ''For the hunting, I suggest we split in two groups.''

''Sounds good to me.'' Aleu said. ''Denahi, Naia, come with me.''

''Aki, Tundra, you are with me.'' Kenai said. ''All you need to do is watch and learn first!''

''And what do we hunt here?'' Tundra asked.

''Rabbits and weasels mostly!'' Kenai said. ''But sometimes the other animals can be found!''

Aleu went with Denahi and Naia in one direction while Kenai led Aki and Tundra into the another one.

Soon enough, Aleu caught the scent off the prey. Denahi and Naia noticed that and sniffed it as well.

''What is it, mom?'' Denahi asked.

''I found the prey.'' Aleu said, noticing the weasel in the small clearing. ''Stay here, watch and learn.''

Two siblings nodded and remained behind. They watched their mother silently walking to the prey, who was minding its' own business. And then... she leapt at it and managed to catch the prey.

''Good one, mama!'' Naia said, impressed.

''Thanks.'' Aleu nodded. ''I kinda missed hunting ever since I returned. Thankfully your dad taught me how to hunt.''

''Looks like dad showed Tundra and Aki how to do it.'' Denahi said, noticing Kenai with the rabbit in his mouth and his siblings looking impressed.

''Do you know how to hunt now?'' Aleu asked.

''Silently, slowly and steadily.'' Denahi and Naia said.

''Good!'' Aleu said. ''Now I'll leave it to you two how to do it!''

Meanwhile...

Aki and Tundra also learned from Kenai how to hunt. Now it was their turn to catch their first preys.

''I see the rabbit down there.'' Aki whispered. ''Leave it to me, Tundra.''

''Let's see what you got, brother.'' Tundra said.

Aki slowly walked to rabbit, who was too concerned to notice the young wolf walking towards him. And soon enough, the unfortunate rabbit was caught.

''That's good.'' Tundra said impressed.

''Sure is.'' Aki said, a bit muffled due to holding a rabbit in his mouth. ''Now you, Tundra.''

For the rest of the afternoon, the pups managed to catch their first preys. By the sunset, they returned to the boat. They decided to remain with their parents until they were skilled enough to start their own pack.

As the days had passed, more and more skillful they were. They were catching them with ease, but still they were with their parents.

And that day...

Aki and Denahi were looking around for the prey to come. Tundra and Naia managed to catch them, yet they were looking for more.

''Seems like Naia enjoys hunting.'' Aki commented.

''Yeah.'' Denahi said. ''But you know how clean she wants to look.''

''She has to deal with it.'' Aki said. ''She can clean the red from herself after hunting.''

Then, they heard someone approaching. Aki and Denahi looked in that way and gasped in amazent as they saw it.

There was a brown-gray big animal with the horns on its' head. The animal was looking around to see if everything was fine.

''Could it be?'' Aki asked. ''A caribou?''

''The animals our parents hunted before they came to mom's home?'' Denahi asked. ''They sure are amazing!''

''Hang on, dad should see this!'' Aki said, slowly approaching caribou.

''Aki?'' Denahi asked. ''What're you doing?''

''I'm going to get him!'' Aki said, full of himself.

''But it's big!'' Denahi said. ''And I don't think you could handle him single-pawedly.''

''Nonsense!'' Aki said, slowly approaching caribou.

Then, a snapping was heard in distance. Aki didn't care for it, but Denahi did.

''Aki! Watch out!'' Denahi yelled, causing the caribou to run away.

''Now great!'' Aki yelled disappointedly. ''It ran away!''

Suddenly, a bigger, dark-gray wolf jumped out of the bush nearby and pinned Aki on his back. Denahi gasped in fright and went to search for his dad.

''Who do you think you are, kid?!'' The wolf growled.

''What did I do?!'' Aki asked, totally frightened.

''That caribou was mine!'' The wolf said. ''And you scared him away.''

Aki was trying to explian him what happened, but the wolf pressed him harder, making him unable to talk.

''Haron!'' Another voice yelled, as the another wolf, the light-gray one came by. ''What are you doing?!''

''This kid scared my prey!'' Haron said.

''Get off him, Haron!'' The light gray wolf commanded. ''He's just a kid!''

Aki managed to get on his paws and was released thanks to the light gray wolf who showed himself out of nowhere.

''You okay, kid?'' The light gray wolf asked.

''I'm fine, sir.'' Aki said. Then he noticed that the light gray wolf was looking significantly at him. ''Sir?''

''Oh, excuse me, kid.'' The light gray wolf apologized. ''It's just that you look like my friend Kenai.''

''Kenai?'' Aki asked. ''Kenai is my father!''

''What?!'' The light gray wolf asked in surprise. ''Kenai is your father? Then what's your name?''

''My name is Akiak, Aki for short.'' Aki introduced himself. ''And you are...?''

As the light gray wolf was about introduce himself, the pawsteps were heard and soon enough, Denahi returned, this time with Aleu, Kenai, Tundra and Naia.

''Aki? Are you okay?'' Aleu asked. ''Denahi told me what's going on!''

''I'm alright, mom!'' Aki said.

''Aleu?'' The light gray wolf asked. ''Kenai?''

Both Aleu and Kenai looked at the light gray wolf and the dark gray wolf in front of them. Their eyes widened in surprise upon seeing them.

''Kalhi?'' Kenai asked upon seeing his old friends from the former pack. ''Haron?''

''This is unbelievable!'' Kalhi exclaimed. ''It's wonderful to see you two here!''

''Same thing, my friend!'' Kenai replied. ''And what are you doing here?''

''We've been going after caribous.'' Haron said. ''They're migrating to the east.''

''That's nice.'' Aleu said. ''Where's the rest of you? I mean, the pack?''

''Hold on.'' Kalhi said. ''They're over there. Come with us!''

As they were heading to Aleu's former pack, the friends and the pups were discussing about the things happening lately.

''I see that you haven't changed, guys.'' Kenai commented.

''That's right.'' Kalhi said. ''And you know Haron, same old, same old.''

''Hey, Haron.'' Aleu said. ''I know it kinda sounds stupid, but why do you still have that nasty habit of poouncing anyone on your way?''

''You know me.'' Haron said. ''I want to make sure Niju pays for almost leaving us stranded on sea. All I want is to make him pay when I see him.''

''Haron, I'm sorry if I'm going to dissapoint you.'' Kenai said. ''But Niju is dead.''

''Niju is dead!?'' Haron asked excitedly. ''How? Tell me everything!''

''He was about to finish me off.'' Aleu remembered. ''But some of our allies and my family managed to ram him down the waterfall.''

''He deserved it!'' Haron said. ''If I was there, I'd beat the living daylights out of him!''

''Here we are!'' Kalhi said, noticing the wolves resting on the clearing.

''Hey, Kalhi!'' One of the wolves asked, noticing Kalhi and Haron back. ''What's the situation with caribous?''

''They're pretty near!'' Kalhi said. ''But look who's here!''

Then, Aleu and Kenai, among with their pups showed up. Everyone, absloutely everyone, was suprised to see their former leader again.

''Aleu? Kenai?'' Everyone asked in surprise. ''You are back!''

''Yeah!'' Aleu and Kenai said. ''We're glad to see you too!''

''And who are the other four?'' One of the wolves asked.

''These are the pups of ours.'' Aleu said. ''The girls are Tundra and Naia and the boys are Akiak and Denahi.''

''Aki for short, mom.'' Aki said.

''Aleu, what's that blue thing on your neck?'' The other one asked.

''This is the bandana.'' Aleu said. ''My mother gave it to me after a group of hostile dogs ambushed me in the town.''

''Where are these dogs?'' Haron asked, who seemed to be ready to fight.

''Don't worry, Haron.'' Kenai said. ''They've been dealt with.''

''Good.'' Haron said.

''Aleu, Kenai!'' One another wolf asked. ''Have you considered to return to the pack?''

''You'll be disappointed, but no.'' Kenai said.

''Why?'' Some of the wolves asked.

''Have I told you that night when Aleu and Kenai left, that it was their destiny?'' Kalhi asked. The wolves nodded in agreement.

''And the pups?'' Yet another wolf asked.

''They're living with us now.'' Aleu said. ''We're teaching them to hunt, and once they are skilled enough, they'll start their own wolf pack in these woods, so they won't go either.''

''Fine.'' They said. ''We're staying here for a day or two, maybe three.''

''But how's the life near the humans?'' Haron asked.

''Well, we might show you.'' Aleu said. ''But we better stay at the edge of the woods.''

''Alright.'' Some of them said.

Later, near the edge of the woods...

''So this is how the human settlement looks like.'' Kalhi commented, seeing the town of Nome.

''But where do you live with your pups?'' Haron asked.

''See that boat on the beach?'' Kenai asked, pointing at the old boat. ''There.''

''What an interesting settlement you have.'' Kalhi commented. ''I see some canines there.''

Aleu, among with Kenai, Kalhi, Haron and the pups, noticed Balto and Jenna walking near the edge of the town.

''That's my papa down there.'' Aleu said. ''The gray one.''

''And where's your mother?'' Kalhi asked. ''Is she a wolf too?''

''No.'' Aleu said. ''The red dog with the orange bandana, that's my mama.''

Kalhi and Haron were surprised to see that Aleu's mother wasn't wolf, but a purebred Siberian husky. Then, a howl was heard in town, and eventually, Balto howled.

''Is there a wolf in the human settlement?'' Haron asked. ''I hear howling.''

''That's not a regular howl.'' Kenai said. ''It's an alert!''

''What for?'' Kalhi asked.

''The hunter is coming in the woods!'' Aleu said. ''Quick, we must hide!''

''What's hunter?'' Kalhi asked, running towards his pack.

''It's a human holding a long metal thing.'' Kenai said. ''Once the human fires that thing at you, you're done for!''

Kalhi and Haron gulped upon hearing what the gun was and yet, they were surprised by Kenai's knowledge of humans. They reached the pack.

''Everyone take cover!'' Kalhi commanded. ''A dangerous human is coming into the forest, carrying a dangerous thing that can kill us!''

The wolves wasted no time but to hide in the bushes and trees. Soon enough, no one was seen and eventually, the hunter came.

''Hm, seems I don't see anything.'' The hunter commented. Then he saw a caribou nearby.

''Is that a caribou?'' The hunter asked, slowly approaching the unaware animal. ''It might be worth bringing it to Nome!''

Haron, who was hidden well in the bush, realized that the human was going to take away his prey. He saw the human pointing the gun at caribou.

''Oh no, you won't!'' Haron growled as he leaped out of the bush.

''Haron!'' Kalhi whispered loudly.

Haron managed to knock the hunter out of way, causing the hunter to fire a stray bullet into air and scaring away the caribou.

However, the hunter gained the upper hand and managed to throw Haron out of his way. Haron fell on his back, and the hunter was reaching for his gun.

''No!'' Kenai whispered, trying to prevent the death of his friend. He leaped out of the bush.

''Papa!'' Naia yelled, trying to follow her father, but was stopped by Aleu.

The hunter had a gun in his hands and pointed it at Haron. He said: ''You shouldn't have messed up my aim!''

But then, Kenai jumped between Haron and the hunter's gun. The hunter was startled by Kenai's jump, almost causing him to fire, but he gained the confidence.

''Another wolf?'' The hunter asked. ''This makes things better.''

Then, Kenai nudged the human, as he was trying to tell him to think about it. The human told him to knock it off at first, but after the second nudge...

''Wait a second...'' The hunter said, slowly lowering his gun. ''...are you the wolf, who helped Balto bringing the dogs back few months ago?''

Kenai nudged the hunter again, trying to confirm his answer. The hunter, surprisingly, took the nudge as ''Yes'', and petted Kenai, who was glad that he realized what was he talking about.

''Is the wolf behind you your family?'' The hunter asked.

Haron widened his eyes in insurance. Was Kenai going to tell him the truth and let him die? But, much to his surprise, Kenai nudged the hunter again, who took it as ''yes''.

''If he's your family...'' The hunter said, pointing the gun at the ground. ''Then it means he's Balto's family too.''

Haron looked in confusion at first, then at some kind of relief. Was he going to be saved now?

''It's alright, boy.'' The hunter petted Kenai. ''I'm not going to shoot you both. Just let me hunt that caribou.''

Haron wasn't happy that the caribou was going to be shot and taken by a human, but he couldn't complain. The hunter headed towards caribou.

''Kenai!'' Kalhi said, surprised to see human showing mercy. ''How did you do that?''

''The humans thought that I was helping Balto to find the missing dogs.'' Kenai remembered. ''So they won't shoot me for heroic acts.''

''You know, Kenai was always different.'' Haron commented. ''But in a good way. He saved us all from the hunter.''

''He sure had.'' Aleu said, nuzzling Kenai.

The friends and the pups stayed for some more with the pack until they returned to the boat because it was already late.

Over the course of the next few days, they'd visit their former pack and show them how good they pups in hunting were. The wolves were obviously surprised.

The wolves were surprised to see their former pure wolf friend to gain trust from humans. Kenai started to feel embarassed to be constantly praised by them.

Then the third day came, and the caribous left the woods to the east. It also meant that the wolf pack was going to go after them.

''So...'' Kalhi said. ''...we know that you won't return in the pack, but have you ever considered visiting us for a few days?''

''That sounds good.'' Aleu said. ''All we need is to let our family know that we're going to visit you.''

''I understand.'' Kalhi said. ''Well, goodbye, you guys!''

''Bye, Kalhi!'' Aleu's family said. ''And say hello to Haron!''

Kalhi joined his pack and led the to the east after caribous. Aleu, Kenai, Tundra, Aki, Denahi and Naia watched them leaving.

''Well, it was good to see them back.'' Aleu said.

''It sure was.'' Kenai said. Then they went back to the hunting.

Soon enough, after the wolf pack had left, Aleu and Kenai told to the others what was happening and so on.

Aleu and Kenai mentioned that they'd go visit their former pack among with their pups. Upon hearing that, Jenna got worried that Aleu was going to leave them again, but Aleu told them that they'd be with them for a few days and back.

As the time passed, their pups were getting better hunters. Soon or later, they'd begin living in the forest nearby as the wolf pack.

And then... somewhere else in Nome...

Saba was heading back to the vet clinic. She went to the visit to her daughter Alaska, who seemed to like living by her own with her new owner.

Then Saba entered the vet clinic and noticed that Josh was laying down in the basket, sighing. That especially gained her attention.

''Josh?'' Saba asked her mate while heading towards him.

''Oh, hey Saba.'' Josh greeted her with a sigh.

''What's the matter, Josh?'' Saba asked. ''You seem to be somewhat sad.''

''No, I'm okay.'' Josh replied, trying to hide his intentions.

''Aw, come on.'' Saba begged him. ''I know that there's something bothering you. Just tell me what it is.''

Josh looked at her impatiently, but knowing that the arguing wouldn't do, he decided to tell her what was happening over his will.

''Well, Saba...'' Josh said. ''You know that you have family here and that we have family here too.''

''Yes.'' Saba asked. ''Why?''

''I mean no offense right now.'' Josh said. ''But I kinda envy you.''

Saba raised her eyebrows in confusion upon hearing the word envy. Why was Josh envying her?

''Aw come on, Josh.'' Saba chuckled. ''Why'd you envy me?!''

''Because you have your family here.'' Josh answered. ''I, on the other hand, don't.''

Saba looked at Josh with a pity as she realized right now what was he trying to say. He was obviously missing his parents and siblings.

''And what's with your family?'' Saba asked. ''I mean, your parents, siblings... where are they?''

''They live in Anchorage.'' Josh said nostalgically. ''I'd like to see them one day, but the transport to there and here is bad.''

''I understand.'' Saba said, nuzzling Josh while laying down. ''Don't worry, I hope you'll see them soon.''

''Yeah, thanks.'' Josh said, nuzzling her.

Three days later...

Josh went out of the vet clinic to get some fresh air and to stretch his paws first. Not knowing why, but he felt that he should visit Dakotah or Alaska or someone else of his extended family.

While walking down the street, he passed near the hotel. And he was just passing down the window that was opened.

''Ladies and gentlemen.'' A man, perhaps an hotel manager greeted the guests. ''Welcome to Nome.''

''Thanks, sir.'' One of the guests greeted back.

However, as Josh her the guest saying it, he recognized the accent. It was Anchorage accent, the same one Josh'd constantly use.

''That was Anchorage accent!'' Josh whispered to himself. The curiousity got the best out of him so he climbed on the window.

He saw a bunch of people wandering around the hotel. Judging by the baggage they were holding, they were definitely not from Nome!

But then, Josh saw few red huskies, each of them following their owners. Two of them followed the same owner.

''It's a miracle!'' Josh whispered and rushed back to the vet clinic.

''Saba! SABA!'' Josh yelled in happiness, immediately waking her up. ''IT'S A MIRACLE!''

''What? What's going on?'' Saba asked, noticing Josh's happiness.

''Get Alaska and Dakotah!'' Josh said. ''And meet me in front of the hotel!''

Saba was a bit confused by all of this, but nonetheless, he came out of her basket while Josh sprinted back to the hotel.

Later...

Josh was looking at the window above and wagging with his tail. Soon enough, Saba came among with Alaska and Dakotah.

''What is it, dad?'' Alaska asked.

''You have to see this!'' Josh said. ''There're some guys I'd like you to meet!''

''And who are they?'' Dakotah asked.

''Just wait for it.'' Josh said, climbing on the window. But when he looked around, his happy face turned into disappointment.

''Josh, what's going on?'' Saba asked, thinking that Josh was pulling pranks.

''Where... Where are they?'' Josh asked, disappointedly.

But then, just then, Josh was pounced by a green-eyed red female husky, thus startling Saba and their pups.

''Dad!'' Alaska and Dakotah yelled in fright, but Josh on the other hand, opened eyes and smiled sarcastically upon seeing the red husky.

''Did we miss you, Josh?'' The red husky asked.

''Hey, Alice.'' Josh greeted the red husky while getting up. ''You sure surprised me this time.''

''I know.'' Alice giggled. ''It's wonderful to see you, my brother!''

''Same!'' Josh asked.

''Wait, you're Josh's sister?'' Saba asked, confused because of everything.

''That's right.'' Alice said. ''My name is Alice. And what's your name?''

''I'm Saba, Josh's mate.'' Saba said.

Alice looked at her brother in surprise and then she smiled. She said: ''Wow, you two sure suit to each other.''

''Thanks.'' Saba said.

''Alice.'' Josh said. ''I forgot to introduce you someone. These two are our pups, Alaska and Dakotah. Alaska, Dakotah, this is your aunt Alice.''

''Nice to meet you, aunt Alice.'' Alaska and Dakotah said.

''Wow.'' Alice said, astonished. ''You sure have beatiful pups.''

''Thanks.'' Josh said. ''Are you alone?''

''Of course she's not.'' Another red female husky giggled. She had blue eyes and wore a blue collar with a golden tag. ''I suppose you remember me too, Josh.''

''I sure do, Abby.'' Josh smiled. ''Saba, this is my other sister, Abby. Abby, meet my mate, Saba.''

''Nice to meet you.'' Saba said.

''Same.'' Abby said, then she noticed Dakotah and Alaska. ''Josh, are these yours?''

''They sure are.'' Josh said proudly. ''Abby, meet your nephew and niece, Dakotah and Alaska.''

''They're beautiful.'' Abby said, astonished by the pups.

''Josh, come with us.'' Alice said. ''Mom and dad are in hotel!''

''Alright!'' Josh yelled. ''Saba, Alaska, Dakotah, come with me!''

They nodded as they followed Josh's sisters in the hotel. The humans didn't mind about more dogs in a hotel. Then, they entered the second room at the left.

''Mom! Dad!'' Alice yelled. ''Look who's here!''

An older red female husky with blue eyes turned around and smiled widely upon seeing her son after a while.

''Josh!'' A female husky said, nuzzling her youngest pup and the only son. ''My dear Josh! I missed you so much!''

''I missed you too, mom.'' Josh replied. ''Mom, where's dad?''

''Josh?'' Is that really you?'' An older male green-eyed red husky said, surprised to see his only son.

''Dad...'' Josh said, but was out of words.

''I'm glad to see you again!'' The husky laughed. ''Tell me, how's here in Nome?''

''It's great, dad!'' Josh said. ''And how's in Anchorage?''

''Not bad.'' Josh's father said. ''But not the best either.''

''Oh.'' Josh said. ''Mom, dad, meet my love, Saba.''

''Ohhh, you found a girl!'' His father smiled. ''Nice to meet you, young lady, the name's Buck.''

''And I'm Kara.'' Josh's mother said. ''You two are in love, aren't you?''

''Officialy.'' Saba said. ''And we got our own family. Alaska, Dakotah?''

Dakotah and Alaska made it to their paternal grandparents. Both Buck and Kara were impressed by their grandpups.

''They're beautiful.'' Kara said.

''Alaska, Dakotah.'' Josh said. ''Meet your other grandparents.''

''Cool.'' Dakotah said. ''Another grandma and grandpa!''

''Yeah.'' Buck said. Then he asked Saba ''Tell me, young lady, what's with your parents?''

''My parents?'' Saba asked. ''Well, they're somewhere in the town.''

''It is true?'' Kara asked. ''That your father is Balto, the outcast hero?''

''Sure!'' Saba said, proudly. ''If you want to see them, follow me!''

Josh's parents and sister followed Saba, Josh and their pups through the town. They were ready to see the hero, and also, their old friend.

''There's grandpa!'' Alaska said, noticing Balto in the distance. ''Grandpa Balto!''

Balto heard her granddaughter in a distance and headed towards her, anticipating the unexpected.

''Yeah, Alaska?'' Balto asked, once he got there. ''What is it?''

''Hey, dad.'' Saba said. ''Josh wants you to meet someone.''

''Hey.'' Buck said, getting Balto's attention. ''You must be Balto! The outcast hero.''

''Define 'outcast'.'' Balto laughed. ''And who'd you be?''

''We're parents of Josh.'' Kara said. ''The names are Kara and Buck. And these are Josh's sisters, our daughters, Abby and Alice.''

''Nice.'' Balto asked. ''Did you come to Nome as a tourists?''

As Buck was about to answer, Kara interrupted him as she saw Jenna coming. One Buck saw her coming, he was surprised too.

''What's happening here?'' Jenna asked curiously.

''Jenna!'' Kara called her. ''Over here! Do you rememeber us?''

''Kara? Buck?'' Jenna asked, recognizing them. ''Wow, he haven't seen each other for a long time!''

''We know!'' Buck said. ''It's been a while.''

''Wait...'' Saba and Josh asked them. ''Mom? You've been knowing each other for a long time!?''

''Yeah!'' Kara and Jenna said. ''We've met in Nome in 1921. Haven't we mentioned that?''

''Nope.'' Saba and Josh said.

''Oh well.'' Jenna said. ''What to say you're here?''

''We've come here as the tourists.'' Buck said. Then he whispered to Balto and Jenna. ''But there's some other reason why, which we will tell you before we return.''

''Alright.'' Balto and Jenna replied.

''Wow, there's so much to see around here.'' Abby said. ''Hey, Saba. Do you have siblings too?''

''Sure.'' Saba said. ''5 of them!''

''Wow!'' Alice said. ''Do they have, you know, their loves and pups?''

''Yes.'' Saba said.

''It seems that the street ain't the ideal place to gather up.'' Kara said. ''Do the dogs of Nome gather up somewhere?''

''Yes.'' Josh said. ''In the boiler room, the place where Saba and I first met as a puppies, immediately after I came to Nome. Follow us!''

Anchorage dogs followed Nome dogs to the boiler room. Josh was excited all the way to the boiler room, even when they entered it.

Soon enough, the rest of Balto's family was coming one by one. First, they met with Saba's red siblings and their mates and eventually, some of the grandpups came.

But then, Aleu and Kenai, among with some of their pups came in. When Anchorage dogs saw them coming, they were startled.

''AAAAHHH!'' Abby screamed. ''Wolves!''

''Abby! Abby!'' Josh yelled. ''Calm down! They're not dangerous!''

''What do you mean they're not dangerous?!'' Alice asked in fright.

''You wouldn't believe me this.'' Saba said. ''But Aleu's my sister too.''

Buck and Kara looked at Aleu and Kenai in confusion. Then they looked at Saba even more confused, but when they looked at Balto and Jenna, they finally realized it, but kept it quiet.

''I-I'm sorry...'' Abby muttered. ''I didn't mean any offense.''

''Don't worry.'' Kenai said. ''I've been living with dogs for a while so I don't always expect to be greeted politely immediately.''

Soon enough, Josh's family met Balto's whole family and some of the grandpups, if not, all of them!

''Papa.'' Aleu said. ''This is going to sound off-topic, but I want to let you know that Kenai and I will be visiting our former pack in a few days, with our pups.''

''Well, if you want to see them again...'' Balto said. ''Then go ahead. Hopefully you'd come sooner.''

''We will.'' Aleu said. ''Just staying for a few days. But I'll leave my bandana here because reasons.''

''You can leave it at my place if you want.'' Jenna said. ''And pick it up once you return.''

''Well...'' Buck said. ''I want to know how're you doing here in Nome, Josh.''

''It's great to live here, dad!'' Josh said, proudly. ''Dogs are nice, humans are nice and guess what: I've become a rescue husky!''

''That's great, son!'' Kara said.

''Not only that.'' Josh said, smiling to Saba. ''I even taught Saba to be rescue husky too!''

Abby was impressed to see her youngest brother's slight improvement. Alice did have an impressing expression, but it wasn't the real one, as if she thought that Josh was showing off.

After a few hours, Anchorage dogs headed back to hotel, while Nome dogs headed into different directions. However, Josh and Saba were going with Josh's family.

While Buck and Kara were praising their son for the accomplishments he had done, Alice looked like as if she was planning something. Abby noticed that due to the look Alice wore.

''Alice?'' Abby asked. ''What're you thinking?''

''Me? Nothing.'' Alice said cunningly. ''I wonder how good Josh is in rescuing.''

''What?'' Abby asked. Then her face turned into surprise as she realized what was her younger sister talking about. ''Alice! No! You're not going to do something like that!''

''Why not?'' Alice asked, trying to gain the control of situation. ''I want to see if he's going to succeed.''

''Alice, this is madness!'' Abby yelled.

''Madness?'' Alice asked. ''I'd rather say: testing.''

Abby tried to prevent Alice from her cunning plan, but her younger sister didn't want to speak about any of it.

The next day...

''Alice! You don't have to do this!'' Abby yelled, trying to stop her sister from her cunning plan.

''Why not?'' Alice asked, walking on a ice that was on the beach. ''I want to make sure if he is really a rescue husky.''

''He is!'' Abby said. ''Now get back here!''

''No, I want you to co-operate.'' Alice said. ''I'll pretend to fall in the water by tossing that stone in the hole there, and you get Josh. Then I'll see if he's really going to come to the rescue.''

Abby sighed in disappointment, but since her sister didn't want to hear it anymore, she just watched her sister preparing for her plan.

Alice was pushing the rock on the ice to the hole and was ready under any circumstances to summon her brother.

''Almost done!'' Alice said. ''Abby! Get...!''

But before she was able to finish, the ice below her started cracking because of the weight of the stone. Alice's plan turned much different.

''ABBY! HELP!'' Alice screamed, trying unsucessfully to get up. ''I'M DROWNING! GET HELP!''

Abby looked in horror as she saw her sister drowning. Soon enough, Alice disappeared underwater, causing Abby to turn around and scream for help.

But then, she was almost pounced by Josh, who ran towards the drowning point. Abby was thinking, how was he able to be there immediately? Then Josh jumped down into the hole.

''What's happening here?!'' Saba asked, rushing to Abby.

''Alice was showing off on the ice and suddenly, the ice below her broke down!'' Abby yelled. ''How did Josh know we were here?!''

''We went to your parents.'' Saba said. ''They told us you were out for a walk at the beach.''

''That explains a lot!'' Abby yelled. ''Hey! Look!''

Saba looked at the direction Abby pointed and saw her mate rescuing his sister out of the water. Alice wasn't seen to be conscious.

''Come on, Alice!'' Josh yelled, panicking while rubbing her back. ''I know you're alive!''

Then he was rubbing harder and soon enough, Alice was coughing out water, gaining consciousness.

''Wh... What?!'' Alice asked, waking up. ''What happened?''

''Alice!'' Abby yelled. ''Are you alright?!''

''I'm fine.'' Alice said. ''And how did I get out anyways?''

''Josh rescued you.'' Saba said.

''That's sure nice of him.'' Alice said. ''I was just walking around and suddenly fell down the hole.''

''Alice...'' Josh said, as his tone got serious. ''I know you were testing me.''

Alice looked above to her brother in surprise. He knew that she was planning this.

''How?'' Alice asked, getting up. ''How did you know?''

''I haven't seen you for a long time.'' Josh said. ''But I remember that you, Alice, would test the others to see if they were going to make it for real.''

Alice looked away in shame, because what she did was plain stupid, and she could have scared the others to death.

''What were you thinking?!'' Josh asked. ''You could drown there! You could scare me, Abby, parents and Saba with your plan!''

''Josh...'' Alice muttered, as she was about to cry. ''I'm so sorry about this... I'm really sorry that this happened...''

She couldn't have taken it anymore, so she started crying quitely. Saba and Abby looked at ther with pity. Josh was saddened to see his sister cry.

''There, there...'' Josh said, nuzzling his sister in comfort. ''Don't worry, I'm not mad at you. I was just scared to death about all of this.''

''You sure...?'' Alice asked as she sniffed in sadness. Josh nodded.

''Yeah.'' Josh said. ''Come on, let's go back to hotel.''

''Alright.'' Abby said. ''Not a word to our parents?''

''Not a letter!'' Josh said. ''Let's go.''

They returned to hotel and they kept the accident as a secret. Buck and Kara seemed to be unaware about the happening.

Over the course of the next few days, Alice tried to fully redeem herself to her brother because of the stupidity she had done, but she couldn't do it because she didn't want to worry her parents.

Then, the final day had come...

Saba and Josh headed to hotel and saw Alice waiting for them at the entrance. Abby, Buck and Kara were nowhere to be seen.

''Josh.'' Alice said. ''Can I talk to you for a moment?''

''Sure.'' Josh said. ''What is it?''

''Josh, I'm really sorry for what had I done before...'' Alice said. ''I shouldn't have done that.''

''It's alright.'' Josh said. ''Calm down.''

Saba looked at two siblings comforting each other. It reminded her how she'd comfort Nunivat whenever she was scared of in danger.

Josh nuzzled his sister with sadness, because he felt that this redemption seemed rather rushed. He thought about never forgiving himself that.

Then, a man, perhaps Alice's owner, came from one street. Alice wagged her tail and greeted her owner.

''There, there, girl.'' Alice's owner said. ''I have good news! We have found a new place to live!''

Alice barked in happiness as her owner headed in hotel. Josh and Saba looked at each other in confusion.

''Alice?'' Josh asked. ''What did your owner say? A new home?''

''I'll tell you everything.'' Alice said. ''Follow me.''

Saba and Josh followed Alice to the room where Buck, Kara and Abby were. The luggages of their owners were ready. Balto and Jenna were already here.

''Dad?'' Josh asked. ''Did I hear it wrong or Alice has a new home here?''

''You didn't hear it wrong.'' Buck said. ''Alice and her owner are going to live in Nome.''

Josh looked at his sister in surprise. Did that mean that the redemption would be satisfying? And did it also mean that he was going to have at least one member of his family to live here?

''How so?'' Saba asked.

''Well.'' Kara said. ''Abby's owner and our owner are handling financially well in Anchorage. But Alice's onwer is not.''

''Okay?'' Josh said.

''There were two options.'' Abby said. ''Either Alice was going to be sold or she and her owner would move to a new town.''

''And the moving was the choice.'' Alice said.

''Well, it'd be really nice to have at least one family member to see here!'' Josh exclaimed.

''Definitely.'' Balto and Jenna said.

The next day, Abby, Buck and Kara greeted Balto's family and headed back to Anchorage with their owners and with the other Anchorage tourists. They hoped that they'd see each other again.

''Nome does seem like a nice town.'' Alice said, looking around while walking with her brother.

''Sure does.'' Josh said.

''Are the dogs here good?'' Alice asked. ''I don't want to be creeped out or stalked by them.''

''Don't worry.'' Josh said. ''They're good. And since you're my sister, it means you're part of Balto's family here now. You'll be protected by his friends from now on.''

''Good.'' Alice said. ''Hey, here comes Saba.''

And sure, Saba came. Josh asked her: ''Anything new, my dear?''

''Yeah.'' Saba said. ''Aleu and Kenai went with their pups to visit their former pack. They'll be back in a few days.''

''I still feel bad after offending them.'' Alice said. ''I'd like to be good friends with them.''

''Don't worry.'' Josh said. ''You didn't offend anyone. I bet you'd be good friends with them, and also a good aunt to our pups.''

Alice smiled upon realizing that she'd spend some time with her niece and nephew.

After the events that occured over the couple of months...

Balto was walking down the street of Nome, thinking about everything that had been happening lately.

First, Aleu had returned home with Kenai, then Kodi won the championship and he and Dusty became a couple. Then, it was Aleu's turn for so.

After her, Saba, Dingo, Yukon and Nunivat found their true loves, thus he and Jenna had become grandparents.

Then, the enemies had returned, only to be defeated and get themselves killed for their egoism and evilness.

The grandpups had been growing up for a while, and they sure were growing up into handsome and loveable huskies and wolves.

Now Aleu and Kenai went with their pups to visit their former pack few days ago. She was going to return this day.

And Balto finally managed to meet Josh's parents, thus eventually realizing that Josh's sister was moving into Nome.

One day ago, Kodi's team began delivering mail again, and they were going to return very soon.

Balto thought that either he was going to visit some of his family or head to the post office to greet his son after getting back in race.

After thinking for a good while, he decided to go to the post office and wait for Kodi to return.

While on his way, Balto noticed that he was being followed by a smaller female husky. He turned around and smiled as he saw a silver female with purple bandana coming towards him.

''Hey, Kiana.'' Balto greeted his granddaughter.

''Hey, grandpa Balto.'' Kiana greeted back. ''What're you up to?''

''Nothing much.'' Balto said. ''Just going to wait for your uncle Kodi to return. Are you coming?''

''No thanks, grandpa.'' Kiana said. ''I'm going to Amber to show her what my owner gave me!''

''Nice.'' Balto smiled. ''That bandana really fits you.''

''Thanks.'' Kiana said, nuzzling her grandfather.

''Your grandma would be proud to see you with that bandana.'' Balto said.

''I bet.'' Kiana giggled. ''Say, when are aunt Aleu and uncle Kenai coming back?''

''They should be back by afternoon.'' Balto said. ''Aleu'd like to see you with bandana as well.''

''Yeah.'' Kiana giggled again. ''I'm going to Amber now, see you later, grandpa!''

''Later, Kiana!'' Balto said. ''And make sure to say ''Hi'' to Amber and to Nero!''

Kiana nodded as she headed into another street to see her sister. Meanwhile, Balto continued to the post office.

Once he reached there, he sat down and waited paitently for a while. Then, a flare was seen and heard in the sky.

''Looks like a 3-mile mark.'' Balto said, noticing the flare.

Then, an another one popped in the sky and soon enough, another one. Balto could already see the team entering Nome. Soon enough, they stopped in front of the post office.

''Hey, Kodi.'' Balto greeted his son.

''Hey, dad.'' Kodi replied, panting.

''How is it to be back in delivery?'' Balto asked.

''So far, so good.'' Kodi said. ''But it feels like we were slower than usual.''

''It could be that your team wasn't delivering mail for a while.'' Balto said.

''Could be.'' Dusty said. ''But it's like one of us is absent-minded while racing.''

''And that one isn't me.'' Kirby commented. ''I think it's Ralph.''

Balto, Kodi, Dusty and Kirby looked at Ralph, who wasn't listening to them, but was smiling goofily and looking around.

''What's with him anyways?'' Dusty asked.

''I'm not sure.'' Kirby said. ''But ever since that Anchorage husky moved in Nome, he started to behave oddly.''

''Could it be?'' Kodi chuckled. ''That Ralph fell in love with Alice?''

''Possibly.'' Kirby answered. ''Hey, Ralph! Ralph! Stop day-dreaming already!''

''Wh... What?!'' Ralph asked, shrugging with his head.

''Ralph, are you day-dreaming?'' Kodi asked. ''We were late!''

''Sorry, guys.'' Ralph said. ''I... I didn't sleep well.''

''Okay.'' Dusty said, then she winked to Kirby and Kodi, who just snickered mockingly, making sure that Ralph wouldn't notice. Then the dogs were released from their harnesses.

''I just wonder...'' Balto asked Kodi and Dusty, as they were heading to their home. ''What's with Ryan when you're delivering mail?''

''Don't worry, Balto.'' Dusty said. ''My parents are looking after him when we are absent.''

''It's okay.'' Balto said. ''I just hope he won't be mean or mischiveous.''

''Ryan might be mischiveous sometimes.'' Kodi commented. ''But he knows how to behave himself, we know that.''

''That's good.'' Balto said. ''I'm going to wait for Aleu on the boat then.''

''Okay, dad.'' Kodi said. ''See you later.''

Kodi and Dusty entered their house and were greeted by their youngest son Ryan, who was happy to see them back.

Meanwhile, Balto was already out of Nome. He looked at the town and realized that it'd be way different if he didn't bring the medicine in 1925.

He climbed on his boat and realized that no one was there at the moment. Boris was most of his time spending with Stella and Muk and Luk were spending their time somewhere else.

Balto smiled and sighed while laying down on the box found on the deck. He decided to wait there until Aleu, Kenai and the pups would show up.

As the time was slowly passing, Balto felt sleepy here and there. Nonetheless, he believed that Aleu'd be back today.

Suddenly...

''Why so sad, my brother?'' A sweet female voice asked.

Balto looked around and saw gray female husky on the deck, smiling at him. At first, he thought it was Dusty, but this one seemed older.

''Am I dreaming?'' Balto asked. ''Or is that really you... Aurora?''

''This is not a dream.'' Aurora said with her sweet, warm voice. ''I am here.''

''This is nice.'' Balto smiled back at last.

''Balto, I'm glad that you did many great things in your life.'' Aurora said. ''You saved the town, you have your own family, who have their own families too.''

''It was definitely worth it.'' Balto said. ''But sometimes I wonder if you're the only one who appears to me?''

''She's not the only one.'' Another voice, this one being male answered.

Balto noticed that the voice was coming from below. He saw a male white canine with blue eyes, smiling at him.

''If I'm not wrong...'' Balto said, surprised. ''Then you must be my long, lost brother.''

''I am.'' The canine said, climbing on the boat, accompanying Aurora. ''Balto, I'm Eyak, your brother.''

''It has been so long since I last saw you.'' Balto said. ''I almost forgot that I had siblings.''

''The destiny has chosen to be like this.'' Eyak said. ''Yet you managed to do more good things then we all together did.''

''Oh well...'' Balto blushed. ''It's not like this always.''

''That's what you think, Balto.'' The another one voice said, another sweet female one.

Balto noticed that the another while canine walked to Aurora and Eyak. It was female and had brown eyes.

''And you must be my other sister.'' Balto asked. ''Your name is Juneau, right?''

''It is.'' Juneau said. ''It has been so long since we saw each other together.

''True.'' Balto said. He was surprised and happy at the same time as he saw his siblings together. Yet, he felt like as if he should ask them multiple questions.

''I don't know if they're going to like if I ask them where have they been all the time...'' Balto thought. ''If Aurora was somehow my spirit guide, then whose were Eyak and Juneau?''

''Where have you been all this time?'' Balto asked, finally deciding to ask them. ''Have you been spirit guides to someone else?''

''We were.'' His siblings said.

''If Josh never met me, he'd be completely depressed.'' Eyak said. Balto knew that know, and on the other hand, he asked himself if Saba would know if Eyak is her uncle?

''Balto, I helped Aleu and Kenai return home.'' Juneau said. ''I'm Kenai's spirit guide.''

Balto smiled upon that as the tear was somehow seen in his right eye. Now he was wondering if she knew where Aleu was now.

''And speaking of them.'' Juneau said, walking to the other side of them boat. ''Balto, take a look up there.''

Balto looked towards the direction Juneau had pointed at and smiled wildly as he saw Aleu and Kenai coming back, but was with their pups? Where were they?

''Tundra, Aki, Denahi, Naia...'' Juneau said. ''They did it.''

''Did what?'' Balto asked.

''They have become a skilled hunters.'' Juneau said. ''Now they'll live in the woods nearby.''

Balto wasn't sure if he should smile or frown upon that, but since he had no power over destiny, he didn't do anything.

''Hey, papa!'' Aleu greeted Balto as she and Kenai showed up.

''Aleu!'' Balto said. ''I'm glad to see you two back.''

''Hey, Balto!'' Kenai said. ''Our pups have formed their own wolf pack!''

''That's nice.'' Balto said. ''But someone already told me that.''

''Who?'' Aleu and Kenai asked. They climbed up the boat and saw the other three. They recognized Juneau, but they had no clue who the other two were.

''Juneau!'' Kenai said. ''We meet again.''

''Hello, Kenai.'' Juneau greeted Kenai. ''Didn't expect to see each other this quick?''

''No.'' Aleu and Kenai said. ''Papa, who are the other two?''

''The other white canine is my brother and your uncle, Eyak.'' Balto said. ''And the gray one is your aunt and my sister Aurora. Aleu, she was the one who foretold me and your mother that you would return.''

Aleu smiled at her father and at her aunt. So it was now obvious to her that she was going to return to Nome.

''Is this some kind of family reunion?'' Aleu asked.

''Yes.'' Eyak said. ''Our father must be wandering around, and the mother is in the forest.''

''Do you think that I should gather my family to meet you?'' Balto asked.

''It'd be a pleasure.'' Juneau said.

''We're heading to the forest.'' Aurora said. ''Meet us in the forest and tell dad to get there.''

''Alright.'' Balto said. ''Aleu, Kenai, you go with them, I'll be there as soon as possible.''

''Got it, Balto.'' Kenai said. Then Aleu and he followed Balto siblings to the forest while Balto headed back to Nome.

Soon enough, he saw an elder gray husky wandering around. Balto chuckled upon seeing the husky.

''Dad?'' Balto asked. ''Over here!''

''Balto!'' The husky, Beringo, said. ''There you are!''

''Hey.'' Balto said. ''Is it true that this might be some kind of family reunion?''

''Of course it is!'' Beringo laughed. ''Gather your family, I'm going to the forest. Your mother is already there.''

Balto smiled as his father headed to the forest. He was a bit slow due to his age, but he had a strength of a spirit of the Lights.

Balto made his first stop at the house in the outskirts. The house he stopped by was the one Jenna lived.

''Jenna!'' Balto called his mate. ''I need to tell you something!''

''Hey, Balto.'' Jenna said, leaving the house. ''Anything new?''

''I think...'' Balto said. ''I think that my family has returned.''

''Your parents and siblings?'' Jenna asked. ''Wow, that's amazing! Where are they?''

''They're in the forest, with Aleu's pups.'' Balto said. ''Aleu is back.''

''Alright!'' Jenna exclaimed. ''Hold on, I'll give her bandana back.''

Jenna returned inside and came back carrying Aleu's light blue bandana. She asked: ''Shall we go?''

''Well...'' Balto said. ''I was thinking that the should meet the rest of our family.''

''All of them?'' Jenna asked.

''If you don't mind.'' Balto asked.

''Don't worry.'' Jenna giggled. ''Let's get them.''

Balto and Jenna ventured throughtout Nome to find their pups, their pups' mates and grandpups. They split in two groups.

After 10 minutes had passed, Balto and Jenna gathered all of them. Most of them were excited to meet Balto's family, while some of them had different talk.

''That's a nice bandana, Kiana.'' Nero commented, seeing the purple bandana.

''Thanks, Nero.'' Kiana said.

''Check it out!'' Amber said, looking at her cousin Aurona. ''Aurona sure has an awesome collar.''

The siblings noticed Aurona walking near her mother with a collar that Nunivat's owner gave it to her, hence the fact she was unadopted.

''Our collars are almost similar.'' Galena commented by the side, carrying a blue collar with a silver tag. ''Only her is golden tagged.''

Soon enough, 29 canines entered the forest and followed the scent Balto's siblings left. Not long enough, they found them and Beringo at the large clearing in front of them.

''Well, here we are!'' Balto said. Once he and the others came by, his siblings and father were surprised to see how many of them there were!

''Aleu, this is yours.'' Jenna said, putting the bandana around Aleu.

''Thanks, mama.'' Aleu said. ''Do you know that our pups are living here.''

''Really?'' Jenna asked, surprised.

''It won't be easy at first, grandma.'' Tundra said. ''But we'll get used to it.''

Jenna smiled as she sat near Balto and everyone had enough space on the otherwise large clearing. However, not everything was complete.

''Is it me, or something feels like missing?'' Balto asked.

Just as about Aurora was to say something, a chilly breeze came from the north. The breeze was chilly enough to make everyone look to the direction it originated.

There she was, a great white wolf, approaching them. Balto's siblings and Beringo showed happiness while everyone else was surprised to see the wolf.

''It's not just a legend, it's true!'' Kenai said. ''The great white wolf!''

Soon enough, the wolf was on the clearing. Behind her was coming chilly breeze, as if it was some kind of mystical breeze.

''Balto, my son.'' Aniu finally spoke. ''Do you know how proud we are at you?''

''Of course, mom.'' Balto smiled.

''Balto?'' Jenna asked. ''She... she's your mother?''

''Yeah.'' Balto said. ''The one who gave me the wolf heritage.''

Aleu smiled upon hearing ''wolf heritage''. The other pups were, however, confused with that.

''Wolf heritage?'' Yukon asked. ''Dad, what does that mean?''

''It means that even you have wolf heritage in yourselves.'' Balto answered.

Out of all six pups, Aleu was the only one not to gasp in surprise. It all seemed clear why Aleu was looking like wolf. Not because she was like Balto, but she wore the wolf heritage the most.

''We have the wolf heritage?'' Dingo asked. ''Even we don't resemble wolves?''

''That's true.'' Aniu said. ''Dingo, have you ever asked yourself why you were always the fastest? It's because the wolf blood made you run fast.''

Even Dingo wasn't completely happy to be one quarter wolf, he accepted it and realized finally why he was always fast.

''And Yukon.'' Aniu said. ''Have you ever asked yourself why are you stronger that the other dogs?''

''Because of my wolf blood, grandma?'' Yukon asked.

''Correct.'' Aniu said.

''And to you three... Kodi, Saba, Nunivat...'' Aniu said. ''The wolf blood is the least shown inside you, but it all makes you special.''

''Thanks.'' Kodi, Saba and Nunivat said, obviously surprised.

''Saba.'' Josh asked her. ''Do you remember our romantic night, when we saw the white canine?''

''I do.'' Saba said. ''Why?''

''See Eyak.'' Josh said, pointing at him. ''He's my spirit guide, the one who encouraged me to live in Nome. He's your uncle.''

Saba was surprised by all of this. But she was pleasantly surprised.

''The family has grown big.'' Beringo said. ''Beyond any expectations.''

''Yeah.'' Balto said. ''Does this mean that the peace is finally here at last?''

Juneau, Eyak and Aurora looked at Balto with an unsure look. As soon as Balto asked about the peace, it was like as if some kind of trouble had been summoned.

''We can't be sure about that.'' Aurora said.

Balto heard that. Even Steele and Niju were dead, every member of the family had found prosperity and satisfaction, there was one last straw out the paws.

''I hope it won't be too dangerous.'' Balto said.

''Hopefully.'' Juneau said. ''Anyways, how about we meet each others? This is a family reunion!''

Sure enough, Balto's parents and siblings had a chance to meet with his mate, pups, pups' mates and grandpups. Naia was surprised when she saw Aniu that she almost thought to herself.

''She's grandpa Balto's mama? And I look like her? Wow!''

For the rest of the day, the canines were having warm family talk. When the night had fallen, Aniu, Beringo, Juneau, Eyak and Aurora got up.

''Balto.'' Aniu said. ''Now it's our time to go.''

''You're leaving?'' Balto asked, heading to his mother. ''Mom, thank you so much for coming back.''

Aniu nuzzled her youngest son, who was hero and the greatest canine of Nome.

''Dad, Juneau, Eyak, Aurora...'' Balto said. ''Thank you too. I hope we will see each others again.''

''We will.'' Eyak said. ''Goodbye, Balto!''

Balto nodded to them as they headed into the depths of forest and soon enough, they were gone.

''It was nice to see them back, wasn't it?'' Jenna asked.

''Yeah.'' Balto said. ''We should go back to the town, it's getting pretty late.''

Everyone, except Tundra, Aki, Denahi and Naia, prepared to head back to the Nome.

''Bye and night!'' They greeted them. ''See you some other day!''

Everyone greeted them back and left the forest. After some time, each of them headed to their houses respectfully. Some of their owners asked themselves where their dogs had been all day.

As Balto laid down in his basket, he was thinking what Aurora said. Did that mean that despite the prosperity, the another trouble was brewing? Nonetheless, he fell asleep.

It was a beautiful morning in Nome. The sun was shining brightly and despite the snow last night, everything and everyone seemed fine about it.

Then, a beatiful young red female husky wearing a blue collar, Galena, came out of her house. After meeting her great grandparents and her grandpa's siblings, she felt more joyful.

The next few days she was doing fine with her brothers Kassan and Harath, and also with her cousins. She found Alaska and Dakotah her favorite cousins, as they weren't mischiveous and playful as her brothers.

''Well, I can't blame Kassan and Harath for being like dad.'' Galena thought to herself.

She was wondering where to go now. As she couldn't make her mind already, she decided to see her mother.

Soon enough, she reached her mother's house, and of course, entered it. She noticed that her mother, Dana, was alone in the bed.

''Mom!'' Galena whispered. ''Mom!''

''Oh, hey, Galena...'' Dana yawned. ''How're you doing?''

''Doing fine here.'' Galena said. ''Where's dad?''

''Oh, he must be somewhere outside.'' Dana said lazily. ''How're you doing with your siblings.''

''So far so good.'' Galena said. ''Well, sometimes I wish Alaska and Dakotah were my sister and brother.''

''You can't blame Kassan and Harath.'' Dana smiled. ''You know that they're like your dad.''

''I know.'' Galena rolled with her eyes. ''It's just that I'd like to have a sister and a brother that's not mischiveous.''

''Well, you got many cousins out there.'' Dana said. ''At least you can be with them if you're feeling lonely.''

''True.'' Galena said. ''Well, I'll go see someone from my family.''

''Okay, see you later, sweetheart!'' Dana greeted her as Galena left the house.

As Galena left the house, she heard some movement from the alley nearby. Although not sure who it was, she expected that it'd be either Kassan or Harath.

She got ready for the unexpected. She said to herself: ''Don't worry, Galena. You'll fool them this time!''

As she was walking near the alley, pretending not to know what was going on, she heard some movement from the other alley.

As she was in-between the alleys, she decided to leap at the dog who was at the alley on her right. She looked at her left and then...

Then she leaped in the alley to her right and managed to pounce a young red-brown male husky. It was her brother Kassan.

''Fooled ya!'' Galena laughed as Kassan frowned upon failing at his plan.

''You sure did.'' Harath said, coming from the same alley from where Kassan came.

''Wow, Harath.'' Galena commented. ''You sure are a good magician!''

''What?'' Kassan and Harath asked her.

''Tell me, how did you suddenly show up from the alley on the other side of the street to here?'' Galena giggled.

Kassan and Harath looked confused at each other. Harath wasn't in that alley at all!

''Is someone else in that alley then?'' Harath asked.

They looked on the alley that was on the other side of the street. They saw a black husky looking at them before briefly leaving.

''Was that Nero?'' Kassan asked. ''I don't think he's like us. Weird.''

''It wasn't him.'' Galena said, sniffing the scent. ''This scent... I don't know which it is.''

Kassan and Harath looked confused at her and sniffed the scent as well. As they sniffed it, they looked at it with a confusion.

''If that husky wasn't Nero...'' Harath said. ''Then who it is?''

''I don't know.'' Kassan said. ''You know, leave it. Let's do our regular stuff.''

''Sure.'' Galena said, rolling with her eyes again.

And sure, as Galena said, Kassan and Harath were fooling around among themselves and Galena. She decided to visit Alaska to get rid off them for a while.

But as she was walking, she didn't pay attention and eventually, she bumped into young black male husky.

''Oh, I'm sorry!'' Galena apologized to the husky. ''I wasn't looking where I was going.''

''No, I'm sorry.'' The black husky blushed. ''I was thinking on something else.''

''Well, okay.'' Galena said. Then she noticed that the black husky was looking with his green eyes at her with some kind of astonishment.

''You alright?'' Galena asked.

''Wha...?! Ah, yeah!'' The husky said. ''I'm a-okay!''

''Nice.'' Galena giggled. ''My name is Galena.''

''Cool.'' The black husky said. ''I'm Tayer.''

''Nice name.'' Galena said.

''Thanks.'' Tayer blushed.

''Are you new here?'' Galena asked. She sniffed at him and realized that he was the dog from the other alley. ''I don't think I have seen you here before.''

''Um, well...'' Tayer said, but...

''Tayer!'' An older female voice yelled. Her voice didn't seem to be friendly at all. Soon enough, the older black green-eyed female husky showed up.

''Oh no.'' Tayer said. ''It's my mom.''

''Tayer, what're you doing?'' Tayer's mom asked, still sounding unfriendly.

''Nothing.'' Tayer said impatiently. ''I just met someone.''

Tayer's mom looked at Galena with frown. The frown turned into anger. She commented: ''Right, she must be one of the villain's descendants.''

''Mom, please...'' Tayer begged, but shut up as his mom looked at him with a menacing look.

''What's going on in here?!'' Kassan asked as he and Harath came in. They noticed that Galena was being looked at menacingly by Tayer's mom.

When Tayer's mom looked at Kassan and Harath, she was angrier when she saw Harath. But she didn't want to make things worse yet.

''You must be the pups of Balto.'' Tayer's mom hissed.

''Grandpups.'' Kassan corrected her, trying not to get scared.

''Whatever.'' Tayer's mom said. ''I want to have a word... with Balto.''

The triplets looked at each other with an insurance and confusion. Who was this menacing female and why was she being rude to her son Tayer?

''Harath, get grandpa.'' Kassan said. ''If neccessary, get mom and dad.''

''Sure.'' Harath said, heading to get Balto, Dingo and Dana.

Tayer was looking at his mother to not make things worse, but it didn't quite work. As Kassan stood between Galena and Tayer's mom, another three huskies showed up.

Judging by their sizes and looks, they must have been Tayer's siblings. But unlike Tayer, they seemed to be like their mother, menacing.

''Well, well, well.'' One of them, a brown-eyed young female laughed. ''Tayer found a friend!''

Tayer looked at his sister being provoked by her rude behaviour. But it didn't stop his other sister, black female with blue eyes to say:

''Yet he shows no shame about it.''

''True.'' The third one, this one being a young brown-eyed male, his brother. ''Bad idea, Tayer.''

''Shut up, you guys!'' Tayer yelled at his siblings.

His siblings growled at Tayer, but their mother looked at them, saying: ''Sarah, Taiga, Rodney! Keep it down!''

''What's the point?'' Brown eyed female, Sarah, asked. ''When are we going to see the villain?''

''What is going on in here?'' Balto asked, coming up with Jenna, Dingo and Dana. But more pups and grandpups showed up.

''Balto...'' Tayer's mom hissed. ''The villain of Nome.''

''Excuse me?'' Balto asked. ''Me? A villain? Who told you that?''

''Yes.'' Tayer's mom said. ''The one who told me was the one whom you send to death few months ago!''

Balto looked at the female in horror, as he realized that the one he sent to death is Steele.

''You are Steele's mate?!'' Jenna asked.

''I am.'' Tayer's mom said. ''Better to say: was. And you're unfaithful Jenna.''

''Excuse me, lady.'' Dingo asked, angrily. ''But who do you think you are to insult my parents?!''

''Ah yeah, how rude of me.'' Tayer's mom said, sarcastically. ''My name is Shira.''

''Shira...'' Balto said. ''You brought your pups here...''

''I just have thing in my mind...'' Shira said. ''To make you pay for Steele.''

''Mom, I'm telling you...'' Tayer said, but shut up again.

''Is that the way you treat your children?'' Dingo asked. ''Dana and I wouldn't do that to our pups.''

''Steele would be ashamed with Tayer.'' Shira said, bolting at Tayer. ''Nonetheless, Sarah, Taiga and Rodney would make him proud.''

''First, what was happening here before?'' Dana asked.

''Mom.'' Galena said. ''Kassan and Harath were fooling around as usual and I was trying to get away from them, but I came across Tayer.''

Balto and Dingo raised their eyebrows in suspicion. But Galena said: ''Tayer seems to be kind. But then, his mom and siblings showed up.''

''Kind enough to be friends with the descendants of the villain.'' Shira frowned.

''Lady, I recommend you not to treat my daughter like that!'' Dingo yelled.

''Said by the son of the villain.'' Shira mocked them, making them angrier.

''And how do you know it was Balto?'' Yukon asked, while his fur rose.

''I watched the battle from the distance with my pups.'' Shira said. ''The moment when I saw Steele throwing Balto into river was exciting for all of us, well except for Tayer.''

Tayer looked angrily at his mother, but did nothing to make her shut up as he'd not end up well.

''But then, one of your allies pushed him in the river.'' Shira continued. ''I don't know if he was a wolf or a dog, but I hoped for Steele to make it out...

...but when I saw Balto emerging from the water, I realized that he sent Steele to his death. I swore to have the revenge so I trained the pups. Tayer is the only one who doesn't want it...''

''Lady, I suggest you to knock it off!'' Thunder said, showing up out of nowhere with Nunivat.

When Shira saw Thunder wearing Steele's collar, she glared at him with an anger.

''Who do you think you are, scarface?!'' Shira said. ''It looks like Balto gave you that collar after he killed the hero of Nome!''

''Lady...'' Thunder growled, slowly heading to Shira, but he was stopped by Nunivat.

''Nunivat, get out of my way.'' Thunder said calmly, yet coldly to his mate. ''This is between me, and her!''

''Thunder, no!'' Nunivat yelled. ''I will not let you fight! Our pups are here, can't you see?!''

Thunder looked behind and saw Aurona, Rose and Phoenix watching from behind and Holly and Nova from the side.

Rose was cuddled near her brother Phoenix, fearing that the fight would escalate. Phoenix did his best to make her feel easy.

''Dad is not going to fight, is he?'' Rose asked.

''Don't worry, Rose.'' Phoenix said. ''He is not going to.''

Thunder looked down in embarrasment. Then he took off the collar he wore and said: ''If this collar means to your deceased mate, then take it!''

But Shira just said: ''Too bad I won't. It was ruined by the mutt who's loyal to Balto, villain of Nome!''

The grandpups who were present were watching this scenery in insurance. Was there going to be a fierce battle now? Thunder hissed quietly and put the collar back on.

''Well, it seems that your only loyal mutts are your family.'' Shira snickered.

''Oh, are they?'' A voice asked. Everyone noticed Nikki, Kaltag and Star being followed by the other dogs, who, apparently, got to know what was going on.

''I get it.'' Shira glared. ''First, after banishing my mate, the hero of Nome, you forced the other mutts to join you.''

''Excuse me?'' Kaltag asked, provoked by the insult. ''Steele, the hero of Nome? We, forced to join Balto? Lady, these are lies!''

''And looks like you all succumbed to Balto's lies!'' Shira said.

But more and more dogs appeared. Shira, Rodney, Taiga and Sarah saw them as a threat, while Tayer wanted to make things well, but without any success.

''We are leaving.'' Shira said coldly, turning around. ''Taiga, Rodney, Sarah, go. Tayer, come here, now!''

Tayer sighed in disappointment and looked at his new friend with sadness. He just said: ''I'm so sorry, Galena.''

''Tayer!'' Shira yelled, as Tayer finally followed his mother.

Galena felt bad about her new friend, who was the son of the Malamute who kidnapped her and her cousins and siblings. But Tayer was nothing like Steele.

''What a show-offs.'' Sarah commented. ''That red-eared yellow mutt comforting his sister, how pathetic!''

''Not to mention the brown blue eyed mutt.'' Taiga said. ''He must be the son of a sled-dog. What a lame job.''

''And that silver female with purple bandana.'' Rodney said. ''Complete show-off.''

Tayer looked down in sadness and disappointment as he left Nome with his rude family.

''I can't believe it.'' Phoenix commented. ''Why'd she treat her kids to fight for revenge?!''

''And he calls our grandpa a villain?'' Koda said. ''Yet she calls her mate the hero, the one who kidnapped us!''

''And the other guy whom she didn't scold is a total jerk!'' Kiana said.

''Shira is so mean.'' Yin said. ''And yet, meaner to her pups, especially to the Tayer.''

''She sure is mean.'' Yang commented. ''But she's so darn handsome when she's angry!''

Yukon and Yin looked angrily at Yang upon he said it, causing him to mutter: ''Nevermind.''

''Balto, who was that girl?'' Star asked.

''In case you forgot, her name is Shira.'' Balto said. ''Steele's mate.''

And sure enough, the dogs started talking about Shira with shock and surprise. Even Steele was defeated, his legacy was on.

''She's quite young.'' Jenna commented. ''Maybe a bit older than our pups, but still quite young.''

''Papa, could it be?'' Aleu asked. ''That the new storm Aurora mentioned... is Shira?!''

''I fear so.'' Balto said, looking in distance. ''And I also fear that Nome isn't safe anymore.''

The dogs started looking at each other. Even Shira and her pups were out of Nome, they feared that she was going to come back and cause more trouble.

''But who's going to report us when she comes?'' Nikki asked. ''We need some scout dogs!''

''There's no need for them.'' Aleu said. ''My pups are good enough to report us if Shira and her pups are coming.''

''That might be true.'' Kodi said. ''Can you go tell them that, Aleu?''

''Sure.'' Aleu said, then she ran to the forest to alert her pups about the new threat and reportings.

''Come on, everyone.'' Balto said. ''Let's go home.''

Everyone agreed and they all headed to their homes respectively. Only Dingo, Dana and their pups were left on the street.

''What're we going to do, Dingo?'' Dana asked. She feared for Galena as she and Tayer became friends.

''I'm afraid that I'll have to say this...'' Dingo said. ''Galena, I recommend you to avoid Tayer.''

''But, dad!'' Galena yelled. ''How can you say something for Tayer?! He's nothing like Steele and the rest of his family!''

''But his family is the problem.'' Dingo said. ''Don't you see what threat they bring?!''

Galena frowned. Her father was obviously blind to Tayer's personality. He didn't even meet her new friend properly and yet he judged him for being the new Steele.

''Kassan, Harath.'' Dingo said. ''Now it's your responsibility to look after Galena.''

Kassan and Harath, however, didn't like how their dad was commanding them. Sure, Galena was their sister, but was it necessary to be disrespectful to the other family members?

''Come on, Dana.'' Dingo said. ''We better go home.''

Galena looked at her mother, thinking that she'd be more reliable, but Dana's look to Galena was like as if she tried to say: ''I'm sorry, Galena.''

Galena looked sadly at the ground. Kassan and Harath didn't feel like being mischiveous. Dad's order ruined their moods, but they couldn't complain.

''Are you okay, Galena?'' Harath asked, noticing her heading away. He and Harath followed her.

''I'm fine.'' Galena said sadly. ''Just leave me alone.''

''Galena, wait!'' Kassan called for her, but she just entered her house, refusing to talk to anyone.

''Poor Galena.'' Kassan said. ''And the way dad behaved is worse.''

''I know.'' Harath said. ''But it's better not to complain about it.''

Kassan nodded. He and Harath headed back to their homes. None of them were in mood to have fun or to prank someone.

Ever since Shira and her pups came to ''visit'' to Nome, every dog started to fear of her menace. None of them knew what kind of menace she was going to cause them soon or later.

Sled dogs were the the ones who were scared the most. They all feared that Shira and her pups were going to ambush them out of nowhere.

Fortunately, Aleu and Kenai managed their pups to escort any sled team safely while leaving Nome, hoping that Shira'd not strike.

The first sled team was preparing for the mail delivery. The dogs were frightened and trembling, fearing the worst. Thier musher found it unusual.

''Calm down!'' The musher yelled at them. ''Mush!''

The sled team set off to White Mountain. The other dogs were watching them, fearing for the safeties of the innocent dogs.

The next morning, the sled team, fortunately, managed to return alive and well in one piece. The musher seemed to be alright as well.

''Did Shira show up?'' Many dogs were asking.

''Were there any of her pups on your way?'' The others asked.

The dogs were shaking their heads in disagreement. It seemed like Shira wasn't going to hurt the innocnet dogs.

Later, in the boiler room...

''So we were escorted by the Balto's grandpup wolves.'' The lead dog of the sled team said. ''We were all fearing that something bad would have happened. Fortunately it didn't.''

''Did you encounter someone else on your way?'' Kodi asked the lead dog.

''We did as we were leaving White Mountain.'' The lead dog said. ''There were two canines, both white. One was a Malamute while the other one was either wolf or a dog.''

''Did the wolf-dog have something on his eye?'' Kodi asked again.

''I think he did.'' The lead dog remembered. ''I think he had three scars on them.''

''Okay, thanks.'' Kodi said, then he headed to Dingo.

''Dingo!'' Kodi called his brother, who showed up soon.

''Anything new?'' Dingo asked.

''Well, the teams are also being escorted from White Mountain.'' Kodi said.

''That's good to know.'' Dingo said. ''But who's escorting from there?''

''I think I know who.'' Kodi said. ''It must be Forrest and Winter.''

''Yeah?'' Dingo said. ''Good to know, Kodi.''

''Sure.'' Kodi said, then he headed to his home.

''Hey, Kodi!'' Dingo called him before he left. ''Is your team the next one to go?''

''Yes!'' Kodi said nervously.

''I wish you luck!'' Dingo said. ''And I hope everything will be fine!''

Kodi nodded to him and headed to his home. Dingo entered his home and Dana was looking at him, hoping for some news.

''And?'' Dana asked.

''It might be possible that Forrest and Winter are escorting the teams from White Mountain.'' Dingo said.

''Good to know.'' Dana said. ''I hope Kodi will be fine.''

''Don't worry, he will.'' Dingo said. ''Is there anything new about our pups?''

''Galena is getting sadder lately.'' Dana said. ''And Kassan and Harath aren't doing better either.''

''Look, it's not that I want to do her anything mean!'' Dingo said. ''It's just that I don't want her to be harmed by Tayer's family!''

''I know!'' Dana said, impatiently. ''But I don't think you should have been that strict to your sons either.''

Dingo frowned, looking at the floor, then at the window, and at last at the basket, where Dana was laying down. He joined her in bed as well.

The next morning...

It was now Kodi's team turn to deliver the mail. The other dogs were fearing even more, as he was Balto's son and Shira had Balto in mind to strike.

''Kodi!'' Some of the dogs yelled. ''Good luck!''

''Thanks!'' Kodi yelled back .''We'll need it!''

''Here they go.'' Jenna said, unsure about her son's fate for now.

''They'll be fine, Jenna.'' Balto nuzzled her.

''Mush!'' Mr. Simpson yelled to the dogs as they headed towards the White Mountain.

As they left the Nome, they were getting close to the forest. The other dogs knew that the safe escort was going to follow now.

''Kodi!'' Dusty yelled. ''I think I saw Denahi running!''

''I see him!'' Kodi said, noticing his nephew. ''I see Tundra too!''

''Come on, uncle Kodi!'' Aki yelled from the other side. ''It's still good!''

''Got it!'' Kodi yelled. Then they were reaching the first clearing. Naia was waiting for them above, seeing that no threat was coming.

''Uncle Kodi!'' Naia yelled. ''It's safe to proceed!''

''Thank you, Naia!'' Kodi and Dusty yelled, then they progressed to White Mountain at last.

The next day...

The dogs were impatiently anticipating Kodi's team to finally return to Nome. Some of them seemed like as if they were going to panic. But...

''A 3-mile mark!'' Star yelled, looking in the sky.

''They made it!'' Kaltag yelled.

Soon enough, the 2-mile mark and the 1-mile mark were seen and heard in the sky. Eventually, Kodi's team entered Nome, stopping by the post office.

''Yes!'' The dogs yelled, relieved to see them team unharmed.

''You doing fine there, Kodi?'' Balto asked.

''Everything's fine...'' Kodi panted. ''We didn't see any of them...''

''Good.'' Balto sighed. ''It seems that Shira won't get ready at all.''

''Yeah.'' Jenna said. ''But that doesn't mean that the threat is gone.''

''I know.'' Balto said.

Later...

''So, were they there?'' Dingo asked Kodi and Dusty, who were resting on the porch of the house they lived in.

''They were, don't worry.'' Dusty said.

''What's up new with them?'' Dingo asked.

''Nothing much so far.'' Kodi said. ''But Forrest told me that he and Winter want to see you.''

''Well, it'd be good to see the old friends.'' Dingo said. ''But I hope they're aware of Shira.''

Over the course of the next few days, the other sled teams were delivering the mail from White Mountain and back to Nome. Each of them managed to return safely.

''It seems that Shira was bluffing.'' Dingo said.

''It might be.'' Dana said. ''But I still believe that she'll strike.''

''But we don't know yet, that's for sure.'' Dingo said.

''Has our musher already found the new dog?'' Dana asked. ''Kaltag's too old to deliver mail.''

''He did.'' Dingo said. ''And you won't believe me who!''

Then Dingo started telling her who was going to be their new replacement while she was listening to it carefully, although it wasn't that necessary.

Two days later...

Dingo and his sled team was going to deliver the mail that day. Before they went to the post office, they headed to their pups, who were in front of Kassan's house.

''You doing fine out there?'' Dingo asked.

''So far, so good, dad.'' Kassan said. ''You're going to deliver mail now, aren't you?''

''Yes.'' Dana said, trying to sound confident, although some nervousness was heard as well.

''Well, good luck, mom, dad.'' Harath told them.

''Thanks.'' Dingo said. ''Remember you two what's your responsibilty.''

''We know.'' Kassan and Harath said, annoyed by their father's commanding for looking after Galena.

''Good.'' Dingo said. ''See you tomorrow then!''

''Bye, dad.'' Galena greeted them. ''Bye, mom.''

Dingo and Dana headed to the post office where their team-mates, Rico, Vincent and Fiona were waiting. However, the replacement wasn't seen.

''Hey, Dingo.'' Rico asked. ''Aren't we going to have that cranky Kaltag going with us?''

''No, Rico.'' Dingo answered. ''The musher has already found someone.''

Then, Dingo's musher came. He was leading a dark red-gray husky with himself. Dingo and Dana looked proudly at the new husky, already familiar to them.

''Well, that makes all three of us in a sled team, Yukon!'' Dingo said.

''Yeah.'' Yukon said, uninterested. ''But I never thought of being in a sled team, y'know.''

''I know.'' Dingo said. ''But you should deal with it, for now.''

''Yeah.'' Yukon said. ''I don't feel like doing this, I wish I don't have to do this furthermore.''

''This is your first race.'' Dana said. ''And if you show to our musher that you're not good enough, then you don't have to deliver mail anymore.''

''Sounds good to me!'' Yukon laughed. Then he took the empty place behind Dingo. His harness seemed to be somewhat loose.

''Ready?'' Dingo's musher yelled. ''Mush!''

Dingo's team set off to White Mountain, being cheered nervously be the other dogs of Nome.

''It seems like all of our sons are in sled team.'' Balto smiled.

''True.'' Jenna said. ''But it seems that Yukon'd do his best not to deliver mail. I don't blame him, because if he doesn't like it, then he doesn't.''

Dingo's team was entering the forest up ahead. Aki was already seen there, preparing to escort them team safely.

''Tundra, look!'' Aki yelled to his sister. ''Uncle Yukon and uncle Dingo are in the same team!''

''Cool!'' Tundra yelled. ''Aki, we should escort them!''

''Got it!'' Aki yelled, escorting the sled team safely. The others saw them and were doing their best to be safe with them.

Soon enough, Naia and Denahi showed up, escorting them as well. As the first clearing was being seen in distance, it meant that they were being escorted out of Nome at last.

''Good luck, uncle Dingo!'' Denahi and Naia yelled to them as they remained behind while the sled team continued to White Mountain.

The team found no obstacles on their way. Although the fear that Shira and her pups would show up and sabotage them was present, she was nowhere to be seen at all.

Later, as the sun was setting.

''At last!'' Fiona yelled. ''White Mountain!''

The sled team managed to enter White Mountain. Dingo's musher brought the mail to the post office, but was greeted by the post master.

''Sir, I recommend you to sleep over.'' The post master said. ''The blizzard is kicking up.''

''Alright.'' Dingo's musher said. ''I'll settle up with my dogs in the apartment for the night. And you send the telegraph to Nome, please.''

The post-master nodded as he brought the mail into the office. Dingo's musher brought his dogs to the apartment to sleep over.

''Now great.'' Yukon frowned. ''Yin might be worrying for me.''

''It seems to be hard for you to be without her?'' Dana asked.

''Definitely.'' Yukon said. ''But at least Yang will be with her.''

Later, everyone except Yukon fell asleep. He was having a hard time sleeping in the apartment, mostly because he wanted to be with Yin.

Suddenly, he heard something like whispering from the window nearby. Yukon got up quietly and headed to the window. The voices seemed familiar.

As he got on the window, he heard a whisper. It sounded familiar: ''Hey, you must be Dingo's brother, right?''

Yukon saw two canines in the dark. One was white malamute while the other one was scarred wolf-dog. He recognized them immediately.

''And you must be Forrest and Winter.'' Yukon said. ''Dingo's friends.''

''Right.'' Winter said. ''Is your brother here? It's important.''

''Hang on.'' Yukon said. He headed to Dingo and Dana's bed and nudged them while saying: ''Dingo! Dingo, Dana, wake up!''

''What...?'' Dingo asked, waking up with Dana. ''Yukon, why're you still awake?''

''Dingo, Dana.'' Yukon said. ''Forrest and Winter are there outside. Below the window.''

And then, Dingo and Dana headed to the window, among with Yukon, and saw Forrest and Winter below.

''Oh, hey, guys.'' Dingo greeted them. ''What're you doing here?''

''We came to tell you something important.'' Forrest said.

''What is it?'' Dana asked. ''And where's Angel?''

''Well.'' Forrest said, blushing. ''She's with the puppies?''

''Puppies?'' Dingo asked. ''Does that mean you're father now, Forrest?''

''I am.'' Forrest blushed.

''Well, can we get back to the important?'' Yukon asked.

''Right.'' Winter said. ''Guys, have you known that Steele has a family?''

''Of course we know that.'' Dana said. ''His mate, Shira, with her pups came last month into Nome and started threatening us. Then they left into the wild.''

''And how do you know who Shira is?'' Dingo said.

''Not long after I became the leader of the pack.'' Winter narrated. ''One of the scout wolves reported us that he saw black husky called Shira with the pups...

...she was furious at your father because he sent Steele to death. One of her pups was being abused for not behaving like them.''

''Tayer.'' Dana whispered.

''And as she threatened you...'' Winter continued. ''...she's up to no good.''

''We know.'' Dingo said.

''To make sure you don't get ambushed by Shira and her pups.'' Forrest said. ''We'll escort you out from White Mountain, okay?''

''Deal.'' Dingo, Dana and Yukon said. ''See you tomorrow.''

''Later.'' Forrest and Winter greeted them as they left. Dingo, Dana and Yukon went to sleep.

The next morning...

Dingo's team was ready to head back to Nome. The musher was preparing to set off and the dogs were in their harnesses. Yukon was in the same loose harness.

''I was sure that I heard voices last night.'' Vincent whispered from behind. ''Not sure who.''

Yukon heard it, but decided not to cause any trouble, but to stay focused on the return. He wondered how he'd get himself expelled from the mail delivery.

''Mush!'' Dingo's musher yelled. The sled team set off to Nome.

As the team left White Mountain, Dingo, Dana and Yukon knew that the safety escort was going to follow. Sure, Forrest and Winter were seen running near the track.

''Good luck!'' Forrest and Winter yelled as they escorted them.

''Alright, I'm not sure if this happened or I just heard Forrest?!'' Rico asked.

''Maybe it just happened.'' Vincent said.

The sled team was progressing well on its' run. Shira and her pups remained unseen, meaning that maybe she was bluffing after all.

Then they reached the cliff part. Dingo saw something like a peeking rock in the snow and managed to avoid it.

But Yukon didn't see the peeking rock and his tripped hard across of it.

''AAAHH!'' Yukon yelled upon hurting his paw. But what followed immediatelly was something that no one, but absolutely no one, expected.

Yukon's loose harness snapped, causing him to slip out and hang on the cliff. The team immediately stopped.

''Yukon!'' Dingo yelled. ''Hang on!''

But then, Yukon lost his grip and fell down. Dingo and the others all looked in shock and Yukon screamed, but immediately after, it sounded something like puffing.

Dingo looked down and was suprised at Yukon fell only 4 meters below! It looked like as if the snow pile saved him.

''You okay, Yukon?'' Dingo asked.

''I'm fine!'' Yukon said. ''I'm not hurt!''

''Come on, boy!'' Musher yelled. ''Climb up!''

But then, another sound, something like shaking was heard. Everyone looked in confusion.

''What was that?!'' Fiona asked nervously.

''Dingo!'' Yukon yelled. ''RUN! GO! GET TO NOME!''

''What?!'' Dingo yelled, but then he realized that the avalanche was happening.

''I'll get to Nome! Trust me!'' Yukon yelled. ''Now go!''

Dingo mushed immediately, catching the musher and the other dogs except Dana by surprise.

Meanwhile, just a little bit earlier, closer to Nome...

''Galena, wait!'' Kassan called her, while being followed by Harath.

''Guys!'' Galena said. ''Please, you don't have to do this.''

''But we can't disobey dad's orders!'' Harath said. ''He'd be mad at us if he saw us without you!''

''Calm down!'' Galena said. ''If you think that I wanna be with Tayer, you're wrong!''

Kassan and Harath said nothing. They didn't know Tayer well, yet they were told that he was as dangerous as Steele and the others.

''Let's not think about Tayer, please.'' Kassan said.

''Right.'' Harath said. ''Let's wait for mom and dad here.''

''Okay.'' Galena said.

Then, some shaking in the distance was heard. The triplets looked in the distance and saw snow rumbling down the cliffs.

''Avalanche?!'' Harath asked.

''Oh, no! Please no!'' Galena said.

''Mom and dad are supposed to get through there!'' Kassan yelled in panic.

The triplets immediately rushed to there, hoping that the worst wasn't going to happen.

Meanwhile, back at Dingo...

''Faster!'' Dingo yelled in panic.

''We can't!'' The others yelled. ''We should have waited for your brother to get back!''

But as Dingo was about to say something...

A large snow piles poured out of nowhere from the cliffs above. The whole team looked in horror and as they were about to scream...

The team was snowed under, and no one managed to scream in horror. But there was someone who watched in horror.

Yukon saw the team being snowed under. He climbed on the snow pile and started digging nervously.

''Dingo! No!'' Yukon cried. ''Dana! Anyone!''

He realized that he couldn't dig the whole team out so he ran to the nearest rock, climbed onto it and howled several times.

''Come on! Come on!'' Yukon cried in fear.

Meanwhile, back at the triplets...

''I hope they made it!'' Galena yelled nervously.

Then, they heard someone howling in panic. Did that mean that the team was snowed under?!

''Who was that?!'' Harath asked.

''It was uncle Yukon!'' Kassan screamed. ''Oh no!''

The triplets rushed to the rock where Yukon howled. Soon they saw their uncle rushing towards them.

''Uncle Yukon!'' Galena screamed. ''What happened!?''

''I need help!'' Yukon screamed. ''Your parents' team was snowed under!''

''NO!'' The triplets screamed in horror, rushing to the cliffs. ''MOM, DAD!''

''Wait!'' Yukon ran behind them. ''We need to get help from Nome first!''

Yukon rushed to his nephews and niece and caught up with them. Then they together reached the snowed area.

But when they reached the area, they saw someone there. Someone who was panicking nervously and possibly trying to rescue the team.

When Yukon, Galena, Kassan and Harath arrived at the place where Dingo's sled team was snowed under, they saw a young green-eyed black husky frantically digging.

All four recognized the husky. The boys looked at him madly, while Galena looked at him, totally surprised.

''Tayer?!'' Galena asked. Tayer looked at them.

''Galena?'' Tayer asked. ''What the...? What're you doing here?''

''What're YOU doing here?!'' Yukon asked.

''Can't you see that the sled team was snowed under!?'' Tayer asked.

''Our dad's team is snowed under here!'' Kassan yelled.

''What?!'' Tayer asked. ''Help me then!''

''Why don't you leave then?'' Harath asked angrily.

''Do you really think I'm doing this for you?!'' Tayer asked. ''The team's in trouble!''

Galena looked at surprise that her friend was helping her parents while her uncle and brothers were looking suspiciously at him, slowly approaching him.

''I found someone!'' Tayer exclaimed, pulling up an unconscious red husky. It was Dingo.

Tayer put Dingo gently on the pile, clearing the snow and ice off him. He seemed that he did care for Dingo, as he tried wake him up.

''What're you doing?'' Yukon asked. His tone changed from angry to pity.

''I'm checking if he's alive!'' Tayer said, rubbing his back. Dingo coughed a bit, barely opened his eyes and fell asleep again.

''He's alive.'' Tayer exhaled in relief. ''Come on, there's more to rescue!''

Tayer started digging the new hole. Yukon, Kassan and Harath looked at Tayer surprised. The son of the villain who kidnapped them and their cousins was helping them.

Then, Kassan joined Tayer in digging the hole. Afterwards, Harath and Galena joined.

''Are you sure you're not doing this to impress us?'' Kassan asked.

''Of course not.'' Tayer said. ''I just don't want to see other dogs die.''

The males looked at Tayer with more pity. The question was, if they told anyone that Tayer helped them, was anyone going to believe them?

''Another one!'' Tayer said, pulling Dana on the surface.

''Mom!'' Galena yelled. ''Mom! Wake up!''

Same as Dingo, Dana coughed a bit and fell asleep. The triplets were looking in despair at their parents, not sure if they were going to make it.

''How many are there left?'' Tayer asked.

''Three, and the human.'' Yukon said. ''I was in that team, but my harness snapped and I managed to get myself on safety.''

''Then let's dig them out!'' Tayer said, digging a new hole.

''You do it!'' Yukon said, running to Nome. ''I'll get the rescue team!''

Tayer and the triplets looked at Yukon running towards Nome. None of them couldn't believe that Tayer was actually doing a good deed.

''Tayer, how come you be here?'' Galena asked.

''I had a big fight with my family yesterday.'' Tayer said. ''I ran away.''

''How come?'' Harath asked.

''My mom is mad because I'm not like my dad.'' Tayer answered. The triplets noticed that Tayer cringed upon mentioning his father.

''And that's why you ran away?'' Kassan asked.

''Yes.'' Tayer said. ''And I am not going back to them.''

''Then where are you going to live?'' Harath asked.

''Somewhere in the wild, far from them.'' Tayer said.

''Tayer.'' Galena said. ''Come with us, to Nome.''

''What? I can't!'' Tayer said. ''Can't you see that your family and the other dogs despise me?!''

''You should come with us.'' Kassan said. ''Uncle Yukon'd prove them that you wanted to help us.''

''If you say so.'' Tayer said.

One hour later, Tayer, Galena, Kassan and Harath managed to dig out Dingo's teammates Fiona, Vincent and Rico. They managed to dig out the human and the mailbag. The sled remained un-dug.

Then, Yukom came with a rescue sled team. Saba and Josh were with him, among with John and with the doctor.

''Oh my.'' John said. ''What a disaster.''

He checked the puls of each dog. Fortunately, they were all alive, although they were all unconscious. Dingo's musher was alive, yet unconscious.

''And where is the sixth dog?'' The doctor asked.

''I think he escaped avalanche.'' John said, looking at Yukon and his snapped harness.

''Yukon?'' Saba asked, looking at Tayer. ''What is he doing here?!''

''When the avalanche struck...'' Yukon said. ''I howled to Nome, then his pups showed up. I told them to go to Nome, but they rushed to here, and I did with them.''

''And?'' Josh interrupted.

''And we found him here.'' Kassan said. ''He was digging them out desperately. We thought that he was trying to impress Galena.''

''But he wasn't.'' Harath said. ''He was visually panicking for the team in danger.''

''Can we trust you?'' Saba and Josh asked.

''You should.'' Yukon said. ''I know that I could do it by myself, but it'd take me whole day for so.''

''Please, aunt Saba.'' Galena begged. ''Uncle Yukon is telling the truth.''

Saba looked at Galena, then at Josh, then at Tayer and then at Yukon. Then she said: ''If that's true, then I shall believe you.''

''Thanks, aunt Saba.'' Galena said.

''Tayer, come with us.'' Yukon said. ''Everyone should know about this.''

''Are you sure, Yukon?'' Saba asked her older brother.

''Yes.'' Yukon confirmed.

''Come on.'' Josh said. ''We must get them to the vet clinic!''

The dogs nodded as they followed the rescue team all the way to Nome.

Meanwhile... just on the hill above, from where the avalanche began.

''Damn it!'' A brown eyed female husky, Sarah, yelled.

''Tayer ruined everything!'' Another husky, male one, Rodney, yelled.

''And he allied himself with the villains!'' The third husky, blue eyed female, Taiga said.

''Where did he come from anyways?!'' Rodney said.

''First he yells at all of us.'' Sarah counted. ''Then he runs away, thinking we're all evil.''

''Yeah.'' Rodney said. ''What're you saying, Taiga?''

But instead of response, Taiga looked at the team in distance, smiling with glee as if she had come with a more menacing plan.

''Taiga?'' Sarah asked her sister.

''Guys, can't you see this?!'' Taiga laughed in glee. ''Tayer is with his love!''

''So?!'' Rodney asked impatiently.

''So it means that he can bring the villain to mom!'' Taiga yelled in glee.

''How?!'' Sarah asked.

''Come here, I'll tell you how.'' Taiga told them.

After telling them what was she up to, Rodney and Sarah were smiling with glee upon hearing Taiga's menacing plan.

''Mom's gonna love it!'' Rodney yelled.

''We should tell her that!'' Sarah said.

''Let's go!'' Taiga said, running off to Shira, being followed by Rodney and Sarah.

Meanwhile, later, in Nome...

Dingo's musher was taken into hospital under immediate care. Dingo and his teammates were immediately taken to the vet clinic.

As soon as they arrived in Nome, ever dog knew what happened and they were panicking. They all told this to Balto's family. But no one except Saba, Josh, Yukon, Galena, Kassan and Harath knew that Tayer was rescuing them, as he took cover in the empty boiler room.

Jenna was resting in front of the fireplace at her home. But when she heard what happened, she immediately rushed to the vet clinic. Balto joined her as soon as he heard the news.

Dingo's siblings and their mates rushed to the vet clinic. They were all awestruck by the terrible news.

In the vet clinic...

Each of the sled dog was placed into the separate bed. They were all alive, but none of them were awake.

Jenna was laying next to Dingo, hysterical. She was crying softly near her unconscious son. She didn't know if he was going to make.

''Jenna...'' Balto said. He was also softly crying, but it was less visible. ''Jenna... calm down... he's going to make it...''

''Is he...?!'' Jenna asked. ''I won't forgive myself... if he doesn't...''

''It's not your fault...'' Balto said.

''I know...'' Jenna said. ''But I could... I could... at least tell him... that I love him... before he left... a day ago...''

Balto sniffed and let the tear out as Jenna said it. He felt bad for not telling any of his pups that he loved them if they were heading into something risky.

Dingo's siblings and their mates surrounded his and Dana's bed. They were all sad, while the girls were weeping. Even Aleu was there.

John had let Aleu in, as he mistook her for a dog. And for Kenai, he intended to climb on the roof, but since John considered Kenai as a hero due to events that happened few months ago, he was let in.

''Are Dingo and Dana... Are they going to... make it...?'' Nunivat wept quietly.

''They should...'' Saba wept. ''It'd be too much... if we lose... a brother... or a sister-in-law...''

Later, Galena, Kassan and Harath came. They kept quiet for Tayer, who was sleeping in the boiler room. They laid near their parents and were weeping quietly.

''Is mom... is she going to make it...?'' Galena wept.

''Don't worry, Galena...'' Kassan comforted her. ''She will...''

''And dad... he will... too...'' Harath wept.

''Jenna?'' A voice asked, as the small red-haired girl entered. It was her owner Rosy.

''Jenna! There you are!'' Rosy said. ''Come on! Let's go home!''

But Jenna just looked at her owner with sadness and cuddled closer to Dingo's bed. Rosy was confused by that.

''Jenna?'' Rosy asked, she turned to vet. ''Mister vet, what's with Jenna?''

''I'm not sure, girl.'' John said. ''Maybe this dog is her family or something.''

''I think so.'' Rosy said. ''It's her pup, I remember having him few years ago.''

''I think she's afraid that she'll lose him.'' John said. ''I don't know what to do. Maybe you should left her with her son over the night here.''

Rosy looked at the vet, then at Jenna. She sighed, saying: ''Well, Jenna... See you tomorrow.'' And then she left the clinic.

Jenna was crying the most. In fact, she was crying all the time until she fell asleep.

The next morning...

Jenna was sleeping cuddled near the bed where Dingo was. The tears were still seen below her eyes, possibly because she had a nightmare.

But then...

''Mom...?'' A weak voice asked, causing her to wince.

She wasn't sure if she heard it in her dreams or in reality. But then again...

''Mom...?'' The voice replied and nudged Jenna, causing her to wake up.

She opened her eyes slowly and saw something that made her almost jump in surprise, and for an apparent reason.

Dingo was nudging her. He was resting his head on the edge of the basket with his eyes barely opened. Jenna couldn't believe that he was awake.

''Dingo!'' Jenna yelled happily, nuzzling him carefully. ''You're awake!''

''Yeah, mom...'' Dingo replied, smiling weakly. ''Where... where am I...?''

''You're in the vet clinic.'' Josh replied, who was walking around the other dogs.

''Cool...'' Dingo said. ''Where's Dana...?''

''She's right here.'' Kenai said, looking at her. ''She was awake two hours ago.''

''Good...'' Dingo muttered in relief. ''What about... the others...?''

''They're doing fine.'' Saba said.

''Wait a minute...'' Dingo said, raising his voice. ''Mom... Dad...? Where's Yukon...?! Where's he?!''

''I'm right here.'' Yukon said. ''I managed to avoid avalanche.''

''Well then...'' Dingo said.

''Dad?'' Kassan said, noticing his father awake. ''Galena! Harath! Come quick! Dad's awake!''

''Dad?!'' Galena and Harath rushed in excitement. They were so happy that their dad was alive.

''How're you doing...?'' Dingo asked.

''We're fine, dad.'' Harath said. ''What's with mom?''

''Your mom was awake two hours ago.'' Kenai said.

''Good to know, uncle Kenai.'' Galena said.

Then, Dana winced in her sleep and woke up again. The triplets were so happy to see their mom awake. After that, Dingo and Dana exchanged the looks happily.

''One last question...'' Dingo asked. ''Yukon... how long did you take... to rescue us...?''

Yukon went silent upon his question. He looked at Dingo's triplets, then at Saba and Josh. He said: ''I wasn't the one who rescued you.''

''You weren't...?'' Dingo asked. ''But who did...?''

''We are going to bring you the rescuer here, now.'' Saba said. ''None of you know who it was.''

''And you're not going to like it.'' Josh said, heading off with Saba, Yukon and Dingo's triplets, while the dogs were looking and talking to each other in confusion.

Few minutes later, when they returned...

Saba, Josh and the triplets returned to their parents. Yukon stood by the door and when his sister, her mate and Dingo's triplets made it, he said: ''It's alright, come in.''

Then, Yukon was followed by a smaller male black husky, Tayer. Dingo, upon seeing him, was surprised, but not pleasantly.

''What the...?!'' Dingo asked. ''What's he doing here?!''

He was not the only one who was unpleasantly surprised. So were the others inside who hadn't seen Tayer yesterday.

''Dad!'' Harath yelled. ''Dad! Take it easy!''

''Dad!'' Kassan said. ''He's the one who rescued you all!''

''What?'' Dingo and Dana asked. ''Are you sure this is not some kind of joke? Because if you weren't looking after...''

''Dingo!'' Yukon yelled, interrupting him. ''Can you please stop with that already!?''

Dingo frowned. He was looking at the husky with whom Galena was friends, but with a very rough relationship.

''Alright.'' Dingo said. ''Then tell me how's that possible? That Tayer rescued me?''

''After you were snowed under.'' Yukon started narrating. ''I was trying to dig you out, but I realized that you'd not make it alone, so I ran to Nome to get help...

...then I saw your pups in the outskirts. When I told them what had happened, they rushed to you, while I tried to tell them to get help. It was then when we saw Tayer.''

They all looked at Tayer, who was doing his best to remain calm to the ones who were looking at him with some kind of concern.

''May I?'' Tayer asked. Yukon nodded.

''Alright...'' Tayer continued. ''When the avalanche happened, I went to the rescue, after you ran to get help.''

''Why?'' Dingo asked sternily. ''Why for?''

''I didn't do it to impress anyone.'' Tayer said. ''I was in panic. I couldn't let some innocent dogs or humans die. That... that's just too cruel!''

''Did you know that we were there?'' Dingo asked.

''No, not at all!'' Tayer said. ''But when I saw Galena, Kassan and Harath, I realized you were there, but instead of leaving you, I decided to rescue you.''

Dingo started to feel a bit ashamed after attacking Tayer with words. Tayer indeed sounded like he was actually doing it all.

''And your brother returned with the rescue team.'' Tayer said.

''And you just came to Nome?'' Dana asked.

''No, I didn't want to.'' Tayer said. ''But Galena, Kassan and Harath told me to come.''

''Is that true?'' Dingo asked his pups.

''It is.'' Saba, Josh and Yukon said. ''We all witnessed it and we agreed at well.''

''But where did you want to go then?'' Dingo asked.

''Somewhere in the wild.'' Tayer cringed.

''And what about your family?'' Dingo and Dana asked. Tayer cringed harder.

''Please don't mention my family.'' Tayer begged. ''I had a big fight with them two days ago.''

''Really?'' Balto asked. ''What happened?''

''My mom was furious because I didn't want to be like my dad.'' Tayer said. ''My siblings were picking on me. I yelled at all of them and ran away. No one of them even bothered to find me.''

Everyone who heard Tayer's story started to feel pity towards his then anger. Could it be that he wanted to not remember his father again?

''Your mother is sure mean to you.'' Jenna said, trying to not sound offensive.

''Yes.'' Tayer nodded in sadness. ''But she wasn't like that before she met my dad.''

''She wasn't?'' Everyone asked.

''No.'' Tayer said. ''May I tell you the story of her?''

Everyone looked at each other. Then Balto said: ''We're listening.''

''Good.'' Tayer said, preparing for the stressful backstory to narrate.

''It all started in 1925, White Mountain, the year and the place where my mother was born...

...she was completely different then she was now. She was kind, friendly and innocent. Every dog in White Mountain loved her...

...when she was 2 months old, she was adopted by a young kid called Sean. Sean and my mom were like the best friends, always playing in snow, she'd mush his sled and so on...

...but in 1928, Sean got ill due to cold. At first it seemed that he'd get over it quickly, but he didn't. He couldn't get over it... so he passed away...''

The females around gasped in sadness. Tayer looked himself stressful narrating the story of his mother.

''My mom ran away few days after, because she didn't know what'd Sean's parents do to her, she ran into the forest, here between Nome and White Mountain...

...not long after, there she met him, my dad... who was living in wild for three years... My dad felt pity for my mom so he looked after her...

...but actually, my dad told my mom the story what happened to him, which doesn't seem to be right... he was poisoning my mom's mind...''

''What did your dad tell to your mom?'' Balto asked.

''He kept telling that he was a true hero of Nome, but you, sir, you ambushed him near Nome and banished him, taking his pride away... but I don't believe that happened...''

''It didn't.'' Balto said. ''I'll tell you soon or later what actually happened.''

''Okay...'' Tayer said. ''And my mom is still blind to my dad's words... he keeps claiming that he was a hero and you are the villain...''

''Your mother is lying.'' Jenna said.

''I know.'' Tayer said. ''All I want is the true story.''

Everyone nodded. Dingo looked at Tayer with pity. Tayer was competely different from Steele.

''Tayer...'' Dingo said. ''I'm sorry that I attacked you.''

''I understand, sir.'' Tayer said. ''I'll go to the forest now, to get some sleep.''

''Tayer, wait!'' Dana called him. ''You don't have to!''

''Why?'' Tayer asked. ''No one wants me here!''

''You may sleep here in the vet station.'' Dingo and Dana said. ''We'll be here for how long?''

''Three days.'' Saba said.

''Good.'' Everyone said. ''Thanks for the information.''

For the next three days, they'd spend nights near Dingo, except Jenna, who'd have to go home every night to not worry her owner Rosy.

For the next few days, Dingo, Dana and the rest of their teammates were recovering from the injuries they received from the avalanche. Out of all visitors, Tayer was the one who remained with them.

Then, the third day came and the dogs were ready to leave the vet clininc. The vet, John, started helping each dog, one by one, to leave the clinic.

''Well, now it's up to us, Dingo.'' Dana said.

''Yeah.'' Dingo replied. ''About time.''

As John helped both Dingo and Dana to leave the clinic, Dana remained at the doors, looking back. Dingo noticed that.

''Dana?'' Dingo asked.

''Dingo, have you forgot about Tayer?'' Dana asked.

''What?'' Dingo asked. Then he looked back to his bed and saw Tayer sleeping. ''Oh yeah.''

''Just to let you know, you and I will need to talk about him.'' Dana said.

''Right.'' Dingo said, with a light reluctant look. ''Tayer! Tayer, wake up!''

''Huh?'' Tayer mumbled, waking up and yawning. ''Ahh, there are you... sir, ma'am.''

''We're leaving the clinic.'' Dingo said. ''Come with us.''

''Right.'' Tayer said, getting up and following Dingo and Dana. Now since he was by Dingo's side for these days, he thought about heading back to wilderness.

Then, Yukon came towards his brother. He was wearing a wide smile on his face, as if something happened that satisfied him quitely.

''Hey, Yukon.'' Dingo said. ''You seem to be happy.''

''I do.'' Yukon said. ''Your musher left the hospital last night.''

''Yeah?'' Dana asked. ''And what does he say?''

''Your sled team will be delivering mail by regular schedule.'' Yukon smiled.

''What do you mean ''Your''...?'' Dingo asked. ''Wait...''

''That's right.'' Yukon said. ''I was expelled out of the sled team.''

''It sure is good for you.'' Dingo said. ''But we have one dog less.''

''Look, I didn't do it on purpose.'' Yukon apologized. ''But you know that I'm a family dog.''

''It's okay.'' Dana said.

''Say, I see that Tayer's still with you.'' Yukon said, noticing Tayer. ''Hey, Tayer. Do you think about finding a place to live?''

''To be honest, no.'' Tayer said. ''I considered that I'll go to the wild and live there...''

''What?'' Dana asked. ''Oh no. No way, Tayer. You're not going back to the wild.''

Tayer was surprised by Dana's reaction. She sounded so motherly to him. What if she developed some parental relationship with him?

''But where am I going to go then?'' Tayer asked.

Dana looked at Dingo, as if she tried to persuade him to agree with her on any request she was going to say. Dingo noticed that and nodded, albeit reluctantly.

''I think I know where you can sleep.'' Dana said. ''Dingo, does your mom have somewhere to sleep?''

''She does.'' Dingo said, sighing. ''The shed attached to her house.''

''Is she going to allow me to be there?'' Tayer asked.

''She will.'' Dana said. ''I'm definitely sure. She's thankful for digging Dingo out.''

''Well then.'' Tayer said.

''Come on.'' Dingo said. ''We're going to my mom's.''

Later...

''Mom?'' Dingo called for his mother while Dana and Tayer were waiting patiently. ''Mom!''

Then, Jenna came out of the house. She was relieved to see her son and her mate finally outside. She also smiled upon seeing Tayer.

''Dingo, Dana! It's so nice to see you here!'' Jenna exclaimed, nuzzling Dingo. ''Hello, Tayer!''

''Hey, ma'am.'' Tayer said, blushing.

''Mom, there's something Dana and I need to ask you.'' Dingo said.

''I'm listening.'' Jenna said, preparing for possibly serious talk.

''Jenna, we've been thinking about the place for Tayer to live.'' Dana said. ''One of the suggestions was your shed.''

''And we couldn't leave him in the wild.'' Dingo said, finally showing some genuine concern.

Jenna looked at Tayer, the son of the Malamute who let her owner die, the pup who was absolutely nothing like his father, and the pup who saved her son. She couldn't live him in the wild either.

''It's alright.'' Jenna said. ''He may sleep here in the shed.''

''Thanks, Jenna.'' Dana said. ''Tayer, we found you a place to live in.''

''So, I don't have to live in the wild?'' Tayer asked.

''Of course you don't!'' Jenna said. ''Come in, Tayer.''

Tayer followed Jenna to the shed and she pushed the door open. The shed wasn't big, but it was enough for Tayer.

''Well, ma'am.'' Tayer said, feeling too embarrassed to call Jenna by name. ''Thank you.''

''You're welcome.'' Jenna said.

''Tayer, see you later.'' Dingo greeted him.

''Later.'' Tayer replied as Jenna headed into the house and Dingo and Dana headed to their.

''Dingo, we need to talk about something.'' Dana said, while they were getting closer to their house.

''Fine.'' Dingo said, entering the house with Dana.

''Now, Dingo...'' Dana said, sounding a bit serious. ''You know that Tayer is not here just because of Galena, right?''

''Yes, I know.'' Dingo said. ''I also know that he wants to know the true story of the lost medicine.''

''Correct.'' Dana said. ''And speaking of our pups, you should stop being so protective.''

Dingo looked at Dana with the look as he was trying to say ''Ah, come on, Dana!'', but knowing that the argument was going to be pointless, he just said: ''I guess you're right.''

''And I want you to let Galena be with Tayer.'' Dana said. ''And also I want you to stop commanding Kassan and Harath constantly.''

''Don't worry.'' Dingo said, patiently. ''I should let that happen.''

''Good.'' Dana said.

''But now, you listen to me.'' Dingo said. ''I will let Galena be with Tayer, but this time, only this time, I'll give one last duty to Kassan and Harath, then I won't give them duties ever again.''

''Like what?'' Dana asked, feeling like Dingo had something like a cunning plan.

''I'll tell them to ''follow'' Galena and Tayer.'' Dingo said. ''And if Galena and Tayer's time ends up well, then I'll give him my trust.''

''I certainly don't like that ''following'' idea.'' Dana said. ''But I think that you and I should give him some trust.''

Dingo nodded, as he climbed on the window and watched on his mom's house. He felt like as if he was going to be Tayer's adoptive father.

The next day...

Dingo and Dana were going to Galena's house. Ever since Dingo left the vet clinic, Galena felt like that she wasn't allowed to see Tayer again.

''Galena!'' Dingo called his daughter. ''I need to tell you something!''

And then, Galena came out of the house. She didn't seem to be fully happy to see her father again, thinking that he'd tell something mean to Tayer again.

''Yes, dad?'' Galena asked.

''I got some news for you.'' Dingo said.

''Like what?'' Galena asked, looking interested.

''Your father and I talked about Tayer.'' Dana said. ''And you're going to like it.''

''Yeah?'' Galena asked, now happier.

''We decided that you're allowed to be with Tayer.'' Dingo smiled, but not against his own will this time. ''He's in the shed of your grandma's house.''

''Really?'' Galena asked, nuzzling her parents. ''Thanks, dad! Thanks, mom!''

''No problem, sweetie.'' Dana said. ''Why don't you go and have some time with Tayer?''

Galena nodded and headed to Jenna's house. When Galena left, Dana asked: ''You're going to ask them now, aren't you?''

''Well, yeah.'' Dingo said. ''It's the last time I'll do so.''

Then he headed to Kassan and Harath and found them on the street. They didn't seem to be happy either.

''Hey, dad.'' Kassan and Harath said.

''Hey, you two.'' Dingo said. ''There's one duty for you two. Don't worry, it's the last one if it ends up well.''

''At last.'' The brothers thought in their heads.

''I want you two to follow Galena and Tayer.'' Dingo said. ''He lives in your grandma's shed. Just don't let them see you.''

''Fine.'' Kassan said, feeling more relieved that his father won't command him again.

''Later, dad.'' Harath said, also feeling relieved. The brothers left to follow their sister and her friend.

They watched from the decent distance as Galena was opening the shed of Jenna's house. Then, Tayer came out and they saw them laughing at each other in joy.

Then, Galena and Tayer ran towards the beach, being secretly followed by her brothers. Tayer couldn't imagine how happy he was. In fact, it was his first time he was that happy.

After the beach, Tayer and Galena were walking around the streets, and Galena showed him who was living where and some other stuff, much to Tayer's surprise.

''So far, so good.'' Kassan smiled.

''Well, Kassan.'' Harath said. ''Now we can go back to the old habits after this duty.''

Kassan smiled upon remembering the old habits like pranking the others missed them. Then, a young black male husky with two eye colors came.

''Hey, Nero.'' Harath said.

''Hi, guys.'' Nero greeted his cousins. ''Dad told me that Tayer lives in grandma's house.''

''True.'' Kassan said. ''He and Galena are now walking together, and we get the last duty of following them.''

''Cool.'' Nero said. ''This sounds crazy, but may I join in?''

Kassan and Harath looked at each other, unsure at first, but they nodded, knowing that nothing could go wrong. They just said: ''Sure.''

But when Nero joined in, another husky, this time young male yellow with blue eyes and a ''scar'' on his left eye showed up.

''Hi, Nova.'' Kassan said. ''What're you up to?''

''Nothing much.'' Nova said. ''Just heard that Tayer moved into grandma's shed.''

''True.'' Nero said to his younger cousin. ''Wanna join us?''

''Join what?'' Nova asked.

''Me, Kassan and now Nero are following Galena and Tayer, as dad said.'' Harath said. ''But we'll let you in. No one else can join now.''

''Fine.'' Nero said. ''They're going to the hills.''

True to Nero's words, Galena and Tayer headed to the hills, while Kassan, Harath, Nero and Nova followed them and took cover in the abandoned house. The house was in a good position for them to hear what were Tayer and Galena talking about.

''Be quiet.'' Nova whispered to his cousins.

''Tayer, how do you like it here?'' Galena asked.

''Much better than with my family.'' Tayer said, frowning because of his family.

''I can't believe this.'' Galena said. ''You and I, together, for free.''

''Oh yeah?'' Tayer asked. ''How come you not believe it?''

''It's really bizzare that I, the grand-daughter of the town hero.'' Galena said. ''And you...''

''Yeah?'' Tayer asked again, concerned for the line Galena was about to say.

''Tayer, don't get me wrong.'' Galena said. ''I don't want to offend you or something, but... you, the son of the mean malamute who kidnapped me when I was younger.''

''No, it's okay.'' Tayer said, careless upon hearing Galena mentioning Steele. ''You may say anything about my father. I don't care.''

Galena looked at Tayer with surprise. She wasn't the only one. Kassan, Harath, Nero and Nova looked at each other with even bigger surprise. What did just Tayer say?

''Tayer?'' Galena asked. ''Why... why do you say that? He was your father!''

''Galena.'' Tayer said, feeling like he should admit something. ''I don't care. Because I never liked my father.''

Then, Galena gasped in surprise. And once again, she was not the only one. The four cousins were about to do the same, but they managed to keep it quiet.

''I never expected that.'' Galena said, confused.

''Can I tell you the story why I never liked him?'' Tayer asked, feeling like he needed to take off some kind of burden off him.

Galena nodded. Tayer looked at her and began narrating: ''I'm his and my mom's youngest pup. And also I'm the only one who's different because of my personality...

...my mom was already poison-minded by my dad, so he did to my siblings and sadly, he succeeded. But he didn't succeed with me...

...seeing how hard it was for him to do so, he became abusive towards me and then, my mom and siblings started doing the same...

...when my dad was killed while fighting your grandfather, my mom became even more furious and more abusive to me...

...the story my dad told to me seemed too inaccurate, but whenever I'd say it, my mom would freak out to take that back, claiming that my father was a hero and your grandfather a villain...

...and remember when we first met? It just got worse. My mom never seemed to stop after we returned to the wild and I didn't want to be like my dad...

...and at the end, few days ago, I had a big fight with my mom and siblings. The last thing I yelled to them is ''I'm nothing like my father and I don't want to be!'' and ran away.''

Tayer looked sad on the ground. Galena felt bad for her friend who was abused by his family. She nuzzled him in comfort.

''I'm so sorry about that.'' Galena said. ''It sure is bad not to have any mother love, right?''

''It is.'' Tayer replied.

Meanwhile, the four cousins saw and heard everything. They also felt pity for Tayer. Kassan and Harath knew that if they tell their parents about this, they'd be free of all duties.

Galena and Tayer walked into the town, talking to each other. They talked more about some happy themes to help him get off the harsh puphood memories.

Kassan, Harath, Nero and Nova waited for Galena and Tayer to leave. When they did, they had something in their minds.

''Well, dad won't give us any duties, eh Harath?'' Kassan asked.

''Right.'' Harath said. ''But now there's a problem.''

''What?'' Kassan asked.

''Nero, Nova, I don't think you should have been with us.'' Harath said. ''Kassan and I had to do this alone.''

''Sorry about it.'' Nero apologized.

''I think they being with us was not a bad idea.'' Kassan said.

''You think so?'' Harath asked.

''Well, I think we should let our other cousins know about this.'' Kassan said.

''Sounds good to me.'' Nova said.

''Yeah, but if we're going to let the others know...'' Kassan said. ''What about Ryan and Aurona? I don't think that our parents should know this.''

''I'll take care for Ryan.'' Nero said. ''I'm gonna ask uncle Kodi if Ryan can come out and play.''

''Good.'' Nova said. ''It might be easier here with me and Aurona. We're siblings.''

''Fine.'' Kassan and Harath said. ''Let's tell our cousins about this.''

The four cousins nodded and headed into separate directions. But first, Kassan and Harath headed to Dingo's house and told him everything what happened, but they didn't mention Nero and Nova.

''Well, you two did a good job.'' Dingo said. ''You're free of any duties from now on.''

''Thanks, dad!'' Kassan said. ''Later!''

The two brothers left the house and just then, Dana showed up, commenting: ''Well, I hope it was the last time you did this.''

''Don't worry.'' Dingo said. ''It is. Lemme tell you what they told me.''

For the next few days, Dingo and Dana told everyone from their family and the others about Tayer's past and he told them to pay some respect to Tayer.

But what they didn't know that his pups told every other cousin about this, but no one cared, as they thought that their parents told them.

The next day...

Tayer left the shed of Jenna's house. He decided to go to Dingo's house and to ask him if he could take him to Balto, because he didn't want to go there by himself, fearing that someone might suspect he was something up to no good.

He walked into the town and eventually to Dingo's house. But as he walked on the porch, Dana came out of the dog door.

''Oh, hello, ma'am.'' Tayer said, blushing.

''Hey, Tayer.'' Dana greeted him with some kind of motherly voice. ''Dingo, Tayer has come.''

Dana exited the house and was followed by Dingo. Dingo seemed to look quite friendly to Tayer and Tayer was a bit surprised for so.

''Sir...'' Tayer said. ''I wanted to ask...''

''Tayer, don't call me ''Sir''.'' Dingo smiled. ''You may call me Dingo.''

''And call me Dana.'' Dana continued.

''Ummm, okay.'' Tayer blushed. ''Dingo, I wanted to ask you if you could take me to your dad? I just want to know the true story...?''

Dingo smiled again and said: ''Sure thing, come with me.''

Dingo left the porch and headed to Balto's house. Dana smiled motherly to Tayer and encouraged him to follow Dingo. Tayer did so.

Later...

Dingo and Tayer were in front of Balto's house. Just then, Balto came out of the house. He had that friendly look because he heard the story of Tayer's memories, but Tayer didn't know it.

''Is there something you want to know, Tayer?'' Balto asked.

''Yes, sir.'' Tayer said. ''I want to know what really happened to the medicine and the lost team.''

Balto looked at him with some kind of embarrassment, because it involved Tayer's father, but he quickly remembered that Tayer didn't like Steele.

''Well, here it goes.'' Balto said. Tayer was ready to hear the true story while Dingo was going to hear it for the uncountable time.

''When I found the lost sled team.'' Balto narrated. ''They were stranded in the snow. Some of Steele's teammates were surprised to see me, but Steele wasn't...

...I wanted to help him to get the medicine to Nome, but he refused and attacked me, but he fell down the cliff during the fight and we all thought that he didn't make it...

...I was wrong. When we left, he messed up the markings so we could never get to Nome, meaning that he left the children to die.''

Tayer looked at him with some kind of shock and surprise, but not quitely, as he had expected that his father was capable of doing something like that.

''I can't believe he wanted to let them die.'' Tayer said. ''He was really mean.''

''It is the true story.'' Balto said. ''I'm sorry if I shocked you.''

''No, I understand.'' Tayer said. ''I knew it. I knew it that it wasn't how my mom told me. It doesn't surprise me why my dad was mean.''

''Well, now you see.'' Dingo said.

''Yeah.'' Tayer said. ''Sir, thank you for that. I always wanted the true story.''

''You're welcome, kid.'' Balto said.

Tayer nodded and headed back to Dingo's house with Dingo. Later, he went out with Galena for a walk and this time, no one was eavesdropping them.


End file.
